Pictures of You
by thumbsup69
Summary: Sasuke's a world renowned doctor, who meets a photographer that lived the life that he dreamed of.But was it was just a cruel twist of faith that these two meet at the hospital. FULL SUMMARY inside boyxboy/angst/drama/character death/fluff A/U. RnR
1. Chapter 1

**SasuNaru one-shot angst fic. Character death. Inspired by the song Pictures of You by The Last Goodnight.**

**Angst/Drama (lots of it) may also contain mild fluff.**

**Warning: Character death/boyxboy/very mild cussing.**

**Disclamer: Ok if I owned Naruto... no i'm not even gonna say it...**

* * *

**Pictures of You**

* * *

_**Summary: Sasuke's a world renowned doctor, who meets a photographer that lived the life that he dreamed of - the life he himself wanted to lead. How could envy and admiration turn to this pure sweet love? But It was just a cruel twist of faith that these two meet at the hospital, with the other having an uncurable heart disease, as he waits with the one he loves for a heart donor.**_

_Sasuke Uchiha, the world's greatest surgeon was living like a puppet - deprived of his dreams. With a shutter at hand, he longed to see the world for his own eyes - to see, smell, taste and feel things that others have still yet to experience for themselves. But no, Sasuke Uchiha did none of that... None of that at all._ _All his life, he was told what to do, told how to act, told how to feel._ _It wasn't a hard life, but it wasn't technically happy either._ _But how could the Uchiha even feel an emotion that he didnt even know to begin with?_ _Something he never had,_ s_omething so foreign..._

_He did as he was told, being the perfect person everyone expected him to be._ _Soon enough even he belived it. He believed that this, this all was truly him - the lifeless puppet that he was made to be._ _He graduated the most prestigious schools, as the best of their batch. He became a well renowned doctor,_ _a surgeon._ _And up until now, Sasuke Uchiha was caged._ _Caged in that big building, secluded from the outside world by four white and empty walls..._

"Ready doctor...?".

"Alright...lets begin the operation...".

_It was a normal day in the office - nothing out of the ordinary. Sasuke came and went as he checked up on his patients, untill a new name came up to his clip board. For some_ s_trange reason, this patient was handed over to him_ s_ince this patient's doctor, Dr. Tsunade, was somewhere in Tahiti._ _He sighed. He made his way through the wide white corridors. making it to room 305, where the name _'Naruto Uzumaki'_ was written on just the left side of the door. He opened the door only to be stopped._ _He expected a still patient waiting for him in the wide king sized bed, waiting for him__** IN**__ that bed! This patient seemed to have a unique heart disease, that's cure was still unknown to man._ _To his great surprise, the white king sized bed was empty. Forming the thoughts on calling security for a runaway patient - they always had patients who wanted to run away - he was stopped midway from exiting the door by the sound of a shutter._

_And that's where he met him..._

_The most beautiful boy he ever laid his eyes on, smiling at him, a camera at hand. He had tousled golden blond locks, and showed the widest grin, showcasing a set of beautifully white teeth, making his eyes turn into just the perfect slits._

_"Hey!"._

"It's all a go doctor...it all looks normal...but wait, what's...?".

_The blond dobe, as what Sasuke would now usually call him, was incredibly active. He couldn't stay in one place in one time. He'd usually get bored and roam the entire hospital, giving Sasuke the hardest time on capturing him. The blonde always took his camera with him, wherever he went. He had a huge collection of cameras he would usually brag about to Sasuke, making the raven-hair twinge with annoyance. The dobe just kept on babbling about them on and on and on._ _It was driving him nuts!_ _But there was this one camera, just this one small camera, that he always brought along with him. That camera was a small one use, disposable low tech, old camera. But he never left without it._

_As the days went by, Sasukes aggravation seemed to grow and grow as it was full to bursting!_ _The blonde didn't seem sick! At all!_ _He looked like a 100% healthy young man. Heck! He looked even healthier then Sasuke._ _With his warm glow and his warm smile, and his warm, beautiful sky blue eyes, which was funny really - because as time went by, it wasn't those eyes that reminded him of the sky anymore; it was now the sky that reminded him of those blue shining eyes._

"What is it?".

" It's nothing doctor...its just that...this person...".

_Sasuke was in the brink of insanity. It wasn't long enough until he found out that this man was a photographer - a world renowned one at that._ _And the he was around Sasuke's age. Well, it wasn't like the raven actually asked this from the blonde_ - _he just kinda said it all on his own. As a doctor, he wasnt supposed to be attached to one patient. He took this oath once he had graduated collage: Business, will strictly be business. But it was hard not knowing anything about the blonde, since he just _**KEPT**_ on talking about himself, going on and on and on __**ENDLESSLY!**__He told Sasuke about his stories as he roamed around the world - about the people he had met. He even showed Sasuke all the pictures that he had taken with them. It seemed like the blonde took those pictures everywhere with him, all of which was now proudly hung in the walls of his hospital room. Sasuke didn't really know if that was even allowed._ _He really didn't care._ _This blonde lived his dreams...lived the life that could have been his once upon a time ago; and looking back, he couldn't help but let a lone tear fall, seeing how much he missed...and how much he was still missing._ _He turned to the blond._ _"Lucky..."._

"Doctor...".

"I know...just...let's just get on with it...".

* * *

Ok so kill me...but this was actually supposed to be a one shot! But then when I was typing it up, it got, well... too fucking long as in 14,446 words long... so when I asked my editor, she told me to convert it to a series which... as you can now see, I did.. =.= and thus, very fast updates =)

anywaaayyyy RNR! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**SasuNaru one-shot angst fic. Character death. Inspired by the song Pictures of You by The Last Goodnight.**

**Angst/Drama (lots of it) may also contain mild fluff.**

**Warning: Character death/boyxboy/very mild cussing.**

**Disclamer: Ok if I owned Naruto, then Rebecca Black's singing, isn't nasal**

**Pictures of You**

_**Summary: Sasuke's a world renowned doctor, who meets a photographer that lived the life that he dreamed of - the life he himself wanted to lead. How could envy and admiration turn to this pure sweet love? But It was just a cruel twist of faith that these two meet at the hospital, with the other having an uncurable heart disease, as he waits with the one he loves for a heart donor.**_

**PICTURES OF YOU 2**

_It's been half a year that the blonde was in the hospital, and he practically knew __**EVERYONE**__. He made friends really quickly with an assorted set of incredibly different people. One was Kiba, the nurse in charge of handling the rabies vaccine in the ER - the dobe was just taking one of his usual "strolls", when he stumbled on the brunette kid._ _Then there was Shikamaru, the lazy genius who was a psychiatrist who had clinics at the hospital every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday on the 3rd floor - the blonde got bored and "accidentally" walked in one of the doctor's sessions._ _And then there was Chouji, the guy who originally worked in the kitchen, but was demoted to pulling carts, serving food from door to door, when the head chef saw him eating all of the leftover food. He delivered food to the blonde once, and he did so ever since._

_The blonde continued to be as arrogant_ _and as wistful as he originally was._ _It was almost a year since he came in, and one day it started to rain. The blonde didn't leave his room that day, just looking out his window. Then he told Sasuke:_

_"It was in a day like this...when that incident happened - when they left._ _Of course I was so young back then._ _I always believed that they'd return, and that they'd come for me some day...", he clenched on the tiny camera in his hands and held it to his chest, "...when they come...I'm gonna commemorate the moment with this camera...and then after a long, long time, when we looked at the picture again, I'd say: "This...this was how it was supposed to be"...that's what I thought..."._

_Sasuke found out that day, that Naruto's family died a long time ago when he was only 5 - he was the only one that was left. It was a plane crash. He was found washed away in one of the near by islands, and was saved. The only memento he had left, was the tiny camera they had given him._ _It was his birthday then, you see, and he was sad that it was raining on that day. So his family decided to give him his present - his very first camera, a small camera, to commemorate the day that they were together celebrating the birthday of one of the persons they loved most..._

_Sasuke didn't say anything - he couldn't say anything. He simply held the blonde's hand firmly, then the blonde said, his face still to the window,"I was scared, then...but, who knew that I would be spending most of my life on the same contraption that took them away?_ _He-he. You know Sasuke...I really miss them...I really do, ya know? Honestly, I don't know what else I could give, what else I could do...just to see them again, just too feel them and hug them just one more time...but then again, I really do have nothing else to give...I guess...they also took everything else away with them..."._ _He never tuned away from the window,_ a_s Sasuke simply held his hand, tighter, showing him that he was there._ _He was there for the blonde._

_He still couldn't believe it, though._ _Over all those people, all of those people that the blonde has grown close to, Naruto had chosen to confide in him, has chosen to tell him - the one thing that heavily weighed on his heart. Sasuke coudnt help but feel happy about it, but then he frowned, remembering his previous thoughts about the blonde._ _No, the blonde wasn't lucky...he wasn't as lucky as Sasuke found him to be._ _In that moment, Sasuke couldn't think of anything else but:_

_"He's so strong..."._

_Naruto didn't only move on - he got stronger with evey wound. He faced the world head strong, the smile on his face never wavering, and was resolved to fill that gaping hole in his heart with the love of so many different people - all of which, different from one another, filling him up with different kinds of love._ _Naruto opened Sasuke's eyes that day. He has opened a window for him in that white empty room...filling it with pictures, pictures of the dream Sasuke once had, showing him that there's more to him then just that dream that made Sasuke who he is._ _Naruto had opened his eyes to see all of what he already had; so, Sasuke didn't really mind seeing the world with that one open window - to finally see the world just through those sky blue eyes._ _Sasuke now knew that there was more to him then the perfect puppet that he thought he was. He was more than that - he was way more then that dream._ _Sasuke Uchiha had a heart, a heart that he then realized he had, but didn't belong to him, but then happily gave it to the one person who did._

_"Naruto..."._

"Ready with the scalpel! Keep an eye on that monitor!".

"YES doctor!".

_After the next few days, Sasuke came with that realization he found himself spending more and more time with the blonde. He didn't care about the glances that sometimes came his way. It didn't matter to him._ _It wasn't like they could understand - looking at him with the same eyes he used to have not so long ago, the eyes that were just so ignorant about this feeling, this tingling feeling in his heart_, _the feeling of butterflies raging through your stomach_, _the feeling of happiness through one of the greatest things in this world..._

_Love_

_He giddily walked the all-too familiar corridors, almost jogging his way up to Naruto's room. With mere eagerness he opened the door, but was frozen in his steps at the sight he saw._

_The blond was in bed. Coughing._ _Coughing up blood, and lots of it._

_Sasuke rushed to the blonde's side, calling all help that he needed, shouting frantically at the nurses as he desperately tried to ease the blonde's suffering, while he whispered those soothing words of comfort to the blonde, "shhh...Naruto it's going to be alright"._ _And with a couple of hours, they had the blonde sedated._

_After a year in the hospital, Naruto's disease was noted as "incurable". This sickness causes Naruto's heart to stop._ _It just stops...then pumps again. The time of his lapses have been steadily increasing through his time there. The doctors are worried that if he doesn't get a heart transplant soon, Naruto would_ _eventually die. They theorized that this was caused by that accident with his parents years ago. The after effects of the crash only showing its signs now, as the body grows older and course Sasuke had known about this, but he just couldn't believe it._ _Naruto just seemed so healthy - so healthy and alive. That day was the start of Naruto's seizures. He coughed up so much blood, it was as if he was vomiting it._

_When he woke up the next morning, he had asked Sasuke to help him_ _paint his walls. Naruto said that it was just because the room was so dull, all covered in white, though Sasuke could tell that there was somthing else, as Naruto's sky blue eyes changed its hue, turning darker and darker. But Sasuke just smiled at him, that small smile of his that he only gave Naruto._

_"Hn, what do you want to paint it dobe?"._

_"Ummm...", the blonde contemplated on this, then shouted out a loud_ _"Orange!", inwardly making Sasuke twitch._ '_Over all the colors in the world, why orange?', he thought._ _He just sighed and nodded._

_The next day, he came in with 5 cans of paint, one of them orange, another a bright pastel yellow, a blue that matches Naruto's eyes, a rich maroon red, and a creamy chocolate brown._ _Naruto was puzzled at this, but then he decided to ignore it, and grabbed the orange paint and started to paint the wall_, _screaming at Sasuke when he dabbed a little of brown, who in turn, was watching in amusement as the blond waled and waled at him._ _Sasuke couldn't help but giggle, only irritating the blonde more,_ _then the two just started throwing all the diffrent colors of paint at each other, then at the wall_, _as the continuous fighting and bickering died down. It turned into fits of giggles and soon,_ _laughter._

_After a long day they, plummeted to the floor, panting in exhaustion, all covered in different shades of paint._ _By the end of the day, they only manged to paint one wall, but it was still breathtakingly stunning._ _They didn't know how they did it, but it turned out to be a massive wall of great art - swirls of the different beautiful shades swirled together, splattering and covering the wall, making it rich with color, life and love - love of the two, who happily stared at it in awe._ _Naruto turned to Sasuke, giving him a big smile, just barely closing his eyes, holding out a victory sign, not noticing how close he was with Sasuke._

_They were still laughing like this, slightly out of breath with their fruitful activity._ _Time sudenly stood to a stop as Sasuke leaned in_, _just shyly making it to the blonde's lips, leaving just as fast as it came. He looked at the blonde's blue eyes, overpowering them with his own onyx, filled to the brim with love and adoration._ _He smiled at the blonde, a goofy and clumsy smile, that lead to Naruto's eyes, widening like saucers, as he mumbled the words,_

_"...I love you"._

_Just above a whisper._ _The blond was static._ _He didn't know what to say. He leaned in in the raven, capturing Sasuke's lips, the kiss lasting longer as Naruto moved his lips against the other, savoring every taste, making the kiss last as long as he could._ _Sasuke, who was so engrossed by the kiss, but still partially in shock with the blonde's actions, didn't notice the blond cringe in pain._ _It took him another second to process, that the blonde has dropped to the ground after coughing up blood on his lips._

_Sasuke was in the brink of insanity, believing the blonde to be dead after feeling the blonde's pulse. He frantically cried with the blonde in his arms, pressing their foreheads together, as he slowly rocked the beautiful blonde boy._ _He couldn't help but curse the Gods with their impeccable timing, just when he had gotten to say it, just when they were getting somewhere._ _Sasuke, still pressing his and Naruto's foreheads together, was quietly whispering soft 'I love yous' to the blonde, along with a few 'nos'_

_So after that drama, you couldn't even begin to describe Sasuke's face when he saw the blonde alive and well a few hours later. It seemed that his heart started to beat after a few seconds._ _Sasuke was both relived and scared, but alas, that wasn't the last time that this happened. Once, Naruto's heart stopped beating a full 4 hours. The doctors were ready to send him to the morgue, but Sasuke held on, once again crying by the side of Naruto's bed. After a few minutes, the blonde's heart started to beat again. It was a miracle - a miracle to Sasuke, that he was able to hold on that long. A miracle to him that he could have watched the person he loves most, lie in bed with an unbeating heart. Just watching there, by the blonde's side, Sasuke felt so helpless at the time, gripping his raven like hair by a fistful, as he tried to maintain his sobs._

_When the blonde woke, Sasuke just then realized the tole it took upon his body - how muched energy it drained upon him._ _It was like every time Naruto dies, Sasuke could feel a part of him dying as well._ _But right now, the blonde was alive, and no matter how painful Sasuke's body felt, no matter how heavy his heart was, he still got up from his seat and crushed the blond in an incredibly tight embrace._ _The blonde just laughed at him like nothing ever happened._ _Naruto didn't talk about Sasuke's confession since then, but it was alright, Sasuke knew that the blonde loves him too even if he doesn't say it, even if he won't give Sasuke any assurance that he would love him back._ _It was alright even if this act would sometimes kill Sasuke inside...It was alright...After all..._

_Love is selfless...Love is selfless..._

"Doctor, take a look at this...".

* * *

Hehe ok so watcha think? Honestly, I wasn't all that crazy 'bout this chapter, so a review or a constructive criticism might do me some good ;)

RnR! =D


	3. Chapter 3

**SasuNaru angst fic. Character death. Inspired by the song Pictures of You by The Last Goodnight.**

**Angst/Drama (lots of it) may also contain mild fluff.**

**Warning: Character death/boyxboy/very mild cussing.**

**Disclamer: Ok if I owned Naruto, then Rebecca Black's singing, isn't nasal**

* * *

**Pictures of You**

* * *

_**Summary: Sasuke's a world renowned doctor, who meets a photographer that lived the life that he dreamed of - the life he himself wanted to lead. How could envy and admiration turn to this pure sweet love? But It was just a cruel twist of faith that these two meet at the hospital, with the other having an incurable heart disease, as he waits with the one he loves for a heart donor.**_

_**PICTURES OF YOU 3**_

_It's been a year and a half, and Naruto was ridden in a wheelchair. The doctors just won't have him stand up, or to move at that matter, since he could get one of his attacks outside of bed and fall, causing yet another concoction, not to mention, Naruto's disintegrating physical strength...It was difficult at first, but the blonde eventually gave in._ _Naruto was still smiling as brightly whenever his friends would visit him, since he couldn't go to them any more - he would always laugh and joke around with them._

_Sasuke gave a shaky sigh._ _He really couldn't believe this boy._ _Even when his body was dying, his spirit was just still so alive._ _Sasuke was convinced that Naruto will never change._ _At that time, Sasuke would always be the one to accompany him in the hospital gardens._ _It was around that time when Sasuke's family found out about Naruto._ _The Uchihas owned the hospital, you see, and every rumor wouldn't come unnoticed by those higher up. Sasuke came home, one day, and found out he had a fiance, a girl called Haruno Sakura, who had bubble gum pink hair and emerald green eyes._ _Sasuke was outraged with this. He couldn't believe this - how his family was pushing him yet __**AGAIN**__ into something he didn't even want. And what made matters worse, was the clingy the bitch that she was. She tried to keep Sasuke from seeing Naruto as much as possible._ _It was really pushing Sasuke over the edge, but he didn't dare tell the blonde - it would only cause him to worry._ _Besides, just seeing the blonde everyday was enough to over power the hell that Sasuke faced with his family._

_It was around this time that Naruto's illness started to turn for the worst - just when he needed to be with Sasuke more, the hospital decided to reassign him, keeping Sasuke as far from Naruto as possible. But that didn't stop Sasuke from seeing his blond, no, it didn't stop him at all, but that also didn't stop Naruto from noticing this. As days went by, he grew suspicious, until a day came when a beautiful woman with bubble gum pink hair walked up to him when he was simply just taking a leisurely stroll in the garden._ _She looked at him with so much disgust, and Naruto, with all his innocence, just asked politely to the woman:_

_"Who are you?"._

_And Sakura, looking as insulted as ever, flashed her hand at Naruto's face, showcasing a big diamond ring, "__**I'M**__ Sasukes' **fiance**..."._

_Naruto just stared at her blankly, then sighed, fully comprehending the things that was happening. He couldn't help but give off a sad smile at nothing, as he looked off at the distance, automatically blocking out the shrill voice from the pinkette._ _And slowly, Naruto just muttered, "I understand...". No words were exchanged after that. Naruto just smiled, then left the pink haired girl alone, gawking at him dumbly, as he walked off._

_Later that same day, the other doctors made the statement official, that Sasuke be reassigned right in front of Naruto. The Uzumaki just watched silently, while the Uchiha verbally abused those who were supposed to be his bosses. A few more days passed, and despite all these that came between them, they always found ways to be together, though Sasuke can't help but notice the quietness of the blonde._

_It was a sunny afternoon and as per usual, both Sasuke and Naruto were strolling the hospital gardens. Sasuke was pushing on Naruto's wheelchair, until they stopped on their usual spot,_ at t_he far edge of the garden, on a bench surrounded by rainbow colored tulips._ _It was indeed a truly beautiful sight to behold._ _But as Naruto looked over the far distance, seeming to be engulfed by the beautiful scenery, his bright golden blonde hair illuminated, brighter under the basket of sun rays, his luminescent crystalline eyes reflected the sight before them, successfully emitting all the vivid colors into that same blue orbs._ _But the dobe seemed to be in deep thought about something, and Sasuke can't help but simply stare at him, thinking that Naruto's beauty was simply incomparable towards this Eden-like garden._ _Naruto, for Sasuke, was just much more beautiful..._ _"What are you thinking about dobe?"._

_Silence_

_Naruto didn't open his mouth, nor did he turn his head to face his lover, unnerving Sasuke. The dobe was now peculiarly silent, which made him fidget in anxiousness, that he might be being ignored."Dobe...". Sasuke muttered, sounding more irate then necessary,"Are you worried? They're trying to separate us, but I-"._

_"Sasuke...",_ _Naruto interrupted him in the middle of his speech, "I think...I think I'll give up...On everything, Sasuke, I - I don't want to wait anymore...It's been 2 years already,_  
_and - and I think you should too..."._

_Sasuke couldn't believe his ears._ _He wouldn't believe his ears. The blonde_ _dobe was actually giving up...He was actually giving up on him..._

_"Well anyway, that's what I think..."._

_Sasuke was frozen. He felt like the dobe just poured a bucket of ice cold water all over him. He didn't know what to say._

_"Hey, Sasuke, you never tell me what you think..."._

_"I - I think your too calm...to be actually saying this..."._

_"Yeah? Hehe I think so too.."._

_"Naruto...please...please don't give up now...you have lived the life most people would only dream about..you've worked your whole life just to be happy and yet...please, please don't throw that away..."._

_"He-he. You know what I only dream of now?"._

_Sasuke paused, looking at the blonde, tears striking down, his hand shaking, as he held the blonde's hand, kneeling before him, begging the blonde to stay, begging him to stay with him, to not push him away...The blonde could ask him for anything...even his own heart in a silver platter, just not this...just not this..._

_"I just wanted to live another day...with you..."._

_Sasuke couldn't help it. He burst into tears in front of the blonde._ '_God, why?_ _Why him? He was the most beautiful person in the world to me...and even until now...', he thought as he cried into the blonde's hands, grasping them as his forehead rested in those same quivering hands._

_Trying._

_Crying to his self, believing that this wasn't happening._

_" ...Though I might seem selfish, I'd give all that away, just for that one dream...but sadly, it seems I can never have the one thing I want the most...Sasuke, I'm sorry..."._

_Sasuke was frozen. He didn't know what to do; w__hich was laughable really, these days he always didn't know what to do, every time it concerned the blonde..._ _He really had no idea what else he could do..._

_"Naruto..."._

_"Sasuke..."._

_Sasuke looked up at the sound of his name. He couldn't believe his eyes._ _While he was there, on the ground, begging the blond to take back his former words. There he was, smiling down on him. __But when Sasuke looked into the blonde's eyes, t__hey were dead - the eyes that was so full of life just a few minuets ago, were dead_

_"Sasuke... Please... __Don't make it harder than it already is..."._

_Sasuke didn't say anything. He just looked up to the blonde, his eyes pleading._

_"...Maybe...Maybe you should follow what your superiors tell you, yah know...__Take time off...__From me..."._

_"Why...? "._

_That one word seemed to catch the blonde off guard, since that smile suddenly dropped and he flinched. __Naruto was trembling._ _But still, even though Sasuke could see this, he had to know - h__e had to know why this person...w__hy Naruto was doing this to him._

_"B - because..."._ _The small smile came back to his face. __"Because I -** I don't** WANT to love you..."._

_Sasuke was petrified. __What do you do when the person you fell hopelessly in love with doesn't WANT to love you back?_ _Sasuke felt a pain in his chest, more painful then what he felt when growing up. The pain of being alone._ _But this was far more painful, because this time Sasuke felt the sweetness of company - h__e felt happiness. And it is only with that emotion that can feel true pain..._

_For the following days, Sasuke and Naruto never spoke, nor did they see each other, b__ut Sasuke can't help but watch the blonde from afar; e__ven just from afar, he wanted to at least see that the blonde was okay. __Naruto didn't change - he was still smiling. __Although Sasuke knew he should be happy about this, his heart said otherwise..._ _Heh, this really made Sasuke laugh, t__he irony of it all - t__he person you love, loves you back but doesn't want to. __Truthfully, Sasuke would just have wanted accepting the blonde not loving him at all, r__ather to know that the person you love loves you back, but chose not too. __With the first conclusion, Sasuke thought there still could be hope, b__ut Naruto's choice crushed all the little hope that Sasuke still had. H__ow could the person that helped you rebuild your self over again for such a long time, destroy it with just a few words?_ _But Sasuke truly didn't care what the dobe had said, he still kept his watch from afar, trying his best to get close to the blonde, without the other party noticing. __Never mind it being painful, at least he was near him. _

_At least he was near..__._

* * *

_One day, the whole hospital was in chaos. The nurses were dashing all over, and the doctors have all cramped in one room. __Sasuke dashed through the familiar halls. 'W__hy wasn't he notified about this!'_. _When he reached the room, he froze in the doorway._ _The blonde was seated in his bed...looking up at the white ceiling..._

_Crying blood..._

_Sasuke gripped the cloth nearest to his heart as he felt this excruciating pain in it._ _That day, Sasuke left the hospital for a temporary leave of absence._ _What was the point of being there if he won't be able to be with the blonde...i__f the blonde didn't WANT him there? __And what's the point of forcing himself to go through that torture?_

_Sasuke wanted to forget...__He just wanted to..._

_Sasuke just locked himself in his room, despite all the pinkette's effort of getting him out. All means of persuasion were fruitless...He was just in his room - God knows whats hes doing - b__ut he didn't speak. __A few more days later, and Sasuke went out of his room every night. __He goes out of the house, and disappears, off somewhere._ _He came home the next day, but after a few more days, the time of the Uchiha's arrival home, rapidly increased, and soon he didn't come home at all._

_A few more days later, Sasuke was tracked, and the family found out that the young genius was spending his nights in a pub, getting drunk out of his wits. Ironically, the pub was closest to the hospital. _

_Heh, even subconsciously he wanted to be near the person he loves..._

_The information of the whereabouts of the raven spread all throughout the hospital...r__eaching a certain blonde..._

_Sasuke hasn't come home in 3 days. He was too drunk to even move out his stool, beating up anyone who would come to close for his comfort._

_One night, there was nothing out of the ordinary. The pub was booming as usual with their usual customers, and they formed an almost perfect circle around the raven headed, sex on feet, who was currently slumped over the bar, with more than 2 dozen bottles surrounding him._ _It was all normal, until the pub grew silent. Sasuke noticed this, though he was bone ass drunk, so he didn't pay any mind to it. Even the music was toned down. And he could hear the subtle gasps of the people and feel them make way for the person that caused this silence. __Sasuke felt an arm on his shoulder. making all of the people around them gasp louder. He was about to turn and beat this shitty guy who dared touch him into a bloody pulp, but froze when he saw the hand on his shoulder, drenched in crimson with blood. __He turned and saw a flaring pain of blue eyes..._

_"N - Na..Naruto?", __Sasuke stuttered, adding a little 'hic' at the end. His vision was blurry, but he could definitely see the angry blue orbs staring at him, and the dobe was wearing a white dress shirt. __But why were their red blotches all over? __Sasuke shook his head in a flawed attempt to clear it. 'T__his must be a dream...'. __But when his vision finally cleared up, he saw it._

_It was Naruto, and he WAS real. __And those red blotches...t__hey were blood; and by the looks of it, f__resh blood._

_Sasuke grimaced at the sight. When he looked at the blonde's face, red tear tracks were still evident on that beautiful tan and whiskered face._

_"C'mon, Sasuke, its time to go home...",_ t_he blonde muttered gently to the raven._

_Sasuke glared weakly, feeling the same pang in his heart. 'W__hy...why did you come...why did you come see me? Why are you here? You can't be here...you don't WANT to be here! So please...don't be...cause if you do...'._ _Sasuke wanted to say these words - he wanted to will his mouth to say these words...b__ut his body did otherwise. __Right after the blonde said those words, Sasuke latched himself onto the blonde weakly, still a little tipsy, and trying with all his might not to push the blonde down._

_The blond supported the raven out the door as much as he could, as the people around them just watched, with a few, actually afraid of Naruto, s__eeing the man labor his breath and limp while his white dress shirt stained with blood._ _In all reality, Sasuke was glad to at least know that the blonde cared... He didn't need the blonde's love...__As long as Sasuke knew that Naruto was alive..._

_Right?_

_But...Still...It was..._

_What the blonde had said to him a few weeks ago, t__hey were still painful...a__nd Sasuke was drunk. He just really wanted to forget. Just for one night he wanted to be free - free from this excruciatingly painful love. He wasn't the one with the heart disease, but he was slowly dying from the inside, slowly but surely, dying from this heart wrenching painful love. But how could he...h__ow could he possibly..._

_"Do you have any idea...hic!...Naruto, how painful it is...how painful it is to stand and watch as the one you love...hic!...die before your eyes? How...hic!...you know that...by any moment, that you won't even...hic!...get to see that person anymore...hic! I just wanted to forget...just this time.__ But how could I? How could I...hic!...if spending just one moment away from you, hurts just as much? How, if spending just a little time away, slowly kills me...how slowly I'm dying, every moment I spent time away...did you..hic!...know that...?"._

_"...Yes, Sasuke, I do..."._ _Naruto replied weakly, as they were walking down the pavements back to the hospital._

_"But you know whats more painful? It's knowing that you're the cause of it..."._

_And that's when Sasuke realized...h__e realized what the blonde was doing...t__he blonde..._

_Naruto...he just..._

"Doctor, this isn't good, there's something wrong with the heart rate. It's plummeting..and fast...".

* * *

Authors Note: okay guys! here is chapter 3! =) and its the longest one so far! i just wanted to thank those who faved and alerted this story! but of course a review is also most appreciated ;)

Also to those who don't get something in the story plot then you guys can just PM me. And about that doctor thing. yah know, the one that's NOT italicized, I'm sorry if you guys don't get it but like i said, this was originally a one shot so all of this would have been explained somewhere in the end so don't worry! ;)

AGAIN PLS. REVIEW! =)

anyway, I'm a little unsure about how I'll end this fic so HELP ME! review or pm me any ideas you guys would want for the end, though i have written a LOT of diffrent endings i just cant seem to choose or who you want to die, or something.. =.=

RnR! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_**PICTURES OF YOU **_

* * *

_It was precisely a week since that incident, and Sasuke didn't lock himself away anymore. He was still on leave, but he sometimes came by the hospital though he and the blonde don't meet anymore ; he would still go on their usual route in the garden, and there, he would sit for a few hours, until he knew it was time to go. Reminiscing like an old man. He really didn't mind the pain anymore, because he decided that even if the blonde didn't want to see him, he just wanted to stay close... Though for him, it was still far from what he wanted, but it was still close enough - the pain he's feeling is the only proof of how much he wanted to be there. He sighed, It would be too complicated to explain all this...all these feelings that he felt... Honestly, he didn't even know if he could put these feelings into words, but every act that the raven was doing could only be called one thing..._

_Love..._

_Despite all this, Sasuke kept that promise he made...the promise he made the day after that night..._

* * *

**_-Flashback-_**

_It was the next morning, and Sasuke's head was throbbing. It felt like his eyes were going to fall out of their sockets and his head would just split in half if he didn't hold them together tight enough._ _When he looked around his surroundings, still not having the energy to stand up, he saw a mop of blond hair. Sasuke was ultimately shocked. He didn't know if he should be happy or not; all he knew was that the blonde was right there, right beside him. But when he was about to reach out his hand to feel the blonde, to at least try and convince himself that this is real and that living proof is just right in front of his grasp, he froze._

_The blonde was asleep...and he was crying..._

_Sasukes' eyes widened. The dobe never cried. Even in the time he was telling him about his family, the dobe never cried...him never...so why...?_

_Then he heard the blond mumble his name. _

_"..S'skue..."._

_He smiled._ _Memories from the night before flooded him..._  
_The blond came into the bar he was in, drenched in his own blood and carried him here…_  
_And what the blond had said that night..._  
_Sasuke stroked the blondes' ruffled golden hair and kisses away a tear that fell from his cheek._  
_How could he..._  
_How could he really be so insensitive as to not realize how the blond was feeling..._

**_"But you know what's more painful? Knows that you're the cause of it..."_**

_The blonds' words echoed in his still throbbing head._  
_The blond never wanted this... He never wanted to have this illness... He never chose to have led such a painful life..._  
_And the blond has definitely not chosen to fall in love with sasuke…_  
_But in the end he did..._  
_And what the blonde had said just the other night struck sasuke like a bullet._  
_Naruto wasn't thinking of him self..._  
_He was thinking about him,_  
_Naruto was thinking of Sasuke..._  
_Because Naruto is the only person who knows how much he really needed Sasuke..._  
_Yet he threw all that away because he knew that in the end the people that would truly be hurt._  
_Are the people who were left **alone**,_  
_And Naruto was just trying to reverse what's already done._  
_Hopping that Sasuke would just forget about him_  
_For Sasuke to get used to him not being around..._  
_So why was he there that night?_  
_Sasuke smiled sadly and painfully as he contentiously stroked the golden locks..._  
_"... You're so selfish Naruto..."_  
_He whispered. Letting his tears fall, muffling his sobs as to not wake the now peacefully sleeping blond._  
_That morning he promised to endure everything until the blond needed him again..._

_ Until the blond was ready to see and understand,_  
_That he wasn't the only one that needed Sasuke._  
_Because no matter how much Naruto would push Sasuke away..._  
_Sasuke would always need Naruto just as much..._  
_So the days went on. And that brings us to where Sasuke now stands..._  
_Holding strong..._  
_He went home that day and didn't hear from anyone until 3 weeks later…_

* * *

_It was late at night._  
_And Sasuke was there in his bed still wide awake thinking of a certain blond haired dobe._  
_He wondered how Naruto was doing._  
_How the seizures were._  
_And if he would be getting a new heart soon..._  
_Then all thoughts of the blond disappeared in thin air when his phone rang._  
_Who would contact him in this time of night?_  
_Then he opened his phone and saw a text message, from an unknown number..._  
_And the message contained a measly 3 words... But those 3 words were enough to make sasuke cry tears of joy and run right off the door. He didn't need to find out who wrote that message... Cuz' he already knew…_  
_He threw his phone on the bed and there the message read:_  
_"I miss you..."_  
_He runs to the hospital not bothering with taking out the car, and in a matter of minutes he was panting grasping for air slamming the door of room 305 open. Leaning against the door frame and looked up._  
_"Ha- about- ha -time..."_  
_The room was dark only illuminated by the moon lit sky in the background making a completely perfect silhouette of the person shivering in the bed._  
_Naruto was grasping a phone staring down at it hiding his face..._  
_"S-Sasuke... I-I'm so sorry..."_  
_And there was the site that ultimately made Sasuke hold his breath despite the lack of oxygen from running 4 miles at top speed._  
_It made his heart break when he saw a pair of incredibly beautiful and misty eyes..._  
_Sasuke walked slowly towards the bed._  
_Naruto flinching at the action causing him to shiver more..._  
_"S-Sasuke... I'm sorry it-it was a mistake. I- I shouldn't have..."_  
_Tears still flowing from these beautiful eyes,_  
_It reminded sasuke of raining days. This made Sasukes' face drop into a slight pout, but still. Even if that was so those eyes were just so beautiful, they looked like glowing silverets under the moon light._  
_"Shhh..."_  
_Sasuke leaned in on the blond..._  
_"I... I missed you too..."when the blond was about to open his mouth Sasuke quickly sealed any form of protest from the blond with a kiss._  
_A gentle kiss, a kiss like the one they first shared..._  
_"... 'Suke... That's not fair..."_  
_Naruto mumbled as Sasuke kissed away every tear that fell from the blondes still misty eyes, so much like the time he did that morning._  
_"... Naruto..."_  
_Sasuke mumbled..._  
_Sasuke too felt like crying, crying out of outmost happiness of being able to touch the blond again after such a long time..._  
_"..I-I can't wait anymore…"_  
_he muttered in the blonds ear, licking it lustfully afterward, Causing the blond to shiver, but this time out of delight._  
_"S-Sasuke?"_  
_He leaned in the ravens beating heart burying his face in the chest of his most beloved…_  
_"Why are you so nerves?"_  
_It was true... Sasuke's heart was beating so frantically it was crazy._  
_But Naruto took comfort in the sound, he envied it actually, yet he couldn't help but feel utmost glee._  
_That at least this heart was still beating this loudly._  
_He looked up and saw Sasukes' face turn crimson._  
_Naruto tilted his head to the right. Could it be...?_  
_Then Naruto turned red himself, His eyes widening with shock and amusement._  
_"Sasuke? A-are you... A virgin?"_  
_Sasuke just blushed deeper._  
_What could he say? Sasuke was a drop dead virgin!_

_ But he wasn't technically ashamed of it._  
_It was definitely not because he wasn't attractive, but it was because he hasn't found anyone worthy of making love to... Until today that is._  
_Sasuke replied with a curt nod, and turned to the blond with half lidded eyes. The blond chuckled in return. Sasuke was just being so cute. But then Narutos' heart started to beat almost as rapidly._  
_He was so happy that Sasukes' first would be with him... He was just so happy to see a part of sasuke no one else had..._  
_He smiled inwardly..._  
_He sure is being selfish theses past few days... But he didn't really mind it, because He didn't need to be selfish anymore, cuz now he had the one thing he always had ever wanted._  
_And to hell if they got hurt, _  
_it didn't matter..._

_ Because you could only live once…_  
_And that once for Naruto is just too short, And too painful. _

_And sasuke... _

_Sasuke is just the same as him, Feeling the same need as him._  
_And now they're going to fill the gap that was formed ever since the day they first met._  
_That night, both Naruto and sasuke made slow and sweet love to each other, savoring each moment._  
_Making the night last as long as they can._  
_Hopping that this night would just last forever..._

**"This isn't good... Hurry with the defibrillator!(1)"**

_The day after that, sasuke was the first to have woken up. He woke up by a soft sound of a click or some sort... _

_'Hum weird.'_  
_He turned and was Happy to see the blonde besides him and a little conscious that he had his first time in a hospital bed with a probably dying patient._  
_(He just prayed that people from the next 2 rooms didn't hear them last night...)_  
_Then his mind came into a realization, which silently drove sasuke to be a little panicky, what if he caused some serious damage to the blond? He seriously won't live that down._  
_A few seconds later Naruto steered in his position and opened a pair of ethereally beautiful crystalline eyes. He was still glowing (bright as ever may I say) from the after math of their "activities"_  
_And smiled brightly at Sasuke._  
_Reassuring him that he was fine then falling slackishly back to sleep._  
_Sasuke moved in to the hospital that day. After the blonde fell asleep again he went home to get his things and told his family that heed be staying at the hospital for a while._  
_His family ultimately knew what sasuke meant, and even then they tried to stop Sasuke. But all efforts were depleted with the thought of fighting for sasuke with a dying man where weighing too heavily in their conscience._  
_Well everyone despite a little pinkette,_  
_But that wasn't much of a hurdle._  
_When Sasuke moved in the doctors were ultimately shocked. But in all honestly they didn't have the power to rid of the young Uchiha since he wasn't technically working right now..._  
_So they didn't have a reason to pull him away._  
_And truth be told, they didn't **want to** pull him away._  
_The beloved blond of theirs was just so happy when the Uchiha decided to always be there with him._  
_And the past few months the blond was just so out of it, being completely in a daze or stupor just because Sasuke was there._  
_They sighed in contentment. They could only pity the Uchiha and admire him at the same time._  
_Right now he was standing up to their superiors and to his family._  
_Pitying him as He was even hopelessly trying to cling to the blond despite knowing fairly well the chances of the blond living..._  
_The days past on and Sasuke could now see the full extent of how Narutos' condition worsened since the time he was gone. When they were still together a few months ago Naruto seizures would usually last for minutes then hours. But now it lasted for days. Weeks and as time flew by the blonds heart would stop for a couple of months even..._  
_Just imagine what Sasuke been through with that,_  
_Copping through everything while trying to get that annoying pinknet at bay._  
_Well there was this one time when he and Naruto were leisurely enjoying each other's company in the blonds room._  
_Since the dobe was now completely bed ridden not because of the doctor's orders but because the lower portion of his body was now unmoving..._  
_(They weren't really sure if the lower portion of Naruto was dead...)_  
_It happened the first time Naruto was out for a month..._  
_He didn't get up of bed since;_  
_Then suddenly as Sasuke was feeding Naruto an apple the door slammed open._  
_The pink haired girl was escorted out the building shortly after the hospital filled a restraining order on her for threatening to harm one of their patients..._  
_Hopefully that took care of that,_  
_Soon even if Naruto wasn't under his "condition" the blond merely slept._  
_Since his body could function normally now, it needed less activity for his heart to pump a little more slowly as to not strain it._  
_His body now attached to all sorts of machinery all trying desperately to keep him alive._  
_Sasuke never left Narutos side. He just stayed in the uncomfortable small guest chair besides the bed. Narutos friends also came by frequently, some_  
_even go there daily since Naruto didn't come to them they all decided to visit him. So the blond was technically never lonely, since he was never alone. But still._  
_Naruto had adoptive parents before but. They too died, of old age, so now Naruto only had sasuke._  
_One day sasuke was peacefully sleeping, leaning over the bed to rest his head as his hand held the sleeping blonds when he felt a hand on his shoulder._  
_He saw his brother Itachi..._  
_He got up and gestured Itachi to follow deciding to talk out if the blonds room and in the hallway as to not disrupt the sleeping blond._  
_He guessed his family still hasn't given up on tearing him apart from Naruto..._  
_"Sasuke.." Itachi started._  
_"Aniki..."_  
_They stood in silence for a while._  
_Then Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh._  
_He didn't have to ask what his brother was doing here he already knew and Sasukes guessing that his brother knew that he knew already._  
_He pinched the bridge of his nose._  
_Were they serious, Sasukes family was really that desperate to get him back that they'd even send of his brother..._  
_"I'm not going back..."_  
_Itachi crossed his arms just looking at his brother._  
_"I know..."_  
_"Then why are you here..."_  
_Sasuke tried to glare down his brother for occupying his time when he was supposed to be by Narutos side in case he woke up._  
_"... Because, foolish little brother, I want you to open your eyes..."_  
_Sasukes face fell stoic._  
_His brother was now the one who sighed._  
_"Have you seen yourself in the mirror…_  
_What do you think you're doing to yourself? To what you've become? I understand how you feel towards Naruto-kun but don't you think your fighting a lost battle, sasuke..."_  
_"You don't understand.."_  
_Itachi was cut off with this one_  
_statement but held his ground._  
_"You're dragging yourself to the ground. You're even eating out your pride. But for what sasuke! Look at him... He's practically dead..."_  
_Itachi, with his emotions overflowing for his brother was silenced by a harsh jab to the jaw._  
_He almost stumbled to the ground but tried to hold firm still._  
_Sasuke was trembling hanging his head, preventing Itachi to see the depression and desperation in the usually blank eyes._  
**_"DONT YOU THINK I ALREADY KNOW THAT!"_  
**_Itachi was silenced from any words that would dare escape his lips by the droplets of water that were flowing out from those hidden onyx eyes._  
_"... He's not dead **YET**..."_  
_"Sasuke..."_  
_Itachi didn't even bother to hold his thumping cheeks as he looked down on his brother. He only did what he did because he was worried about sasuke, feeling it to be his duty to hold his slowly deteriorating brother._  
_And looking at sasuke right now he was right..._  
_Sasuke just seemed so small,_  
_So helpless…_  
_"And I don't care. I don't care anymore. I just... I can't make myself to care... I just can't and you know what Aniki? I don't even want to…"_  
_Itachi assessed this for a moment then opened his mouth again..._  
_"...it's not too late Sasuke. I know about what happened to you and Naruto a few months ago..."_  
_Sasuke flinched at that._  
_"He made a choice sasuke, and he chose not to hurt you..."_  
_Itachi sighed..._  
_"It just so happens that neither of you had the resolve to actually be apart..._  
_And you have just now made that precisely clear Sasuke..._  
_But you still have a choice;_  
_Its not too late, not yet.."_  
_Sasuke snorted at this and didn't speak._  
_"You don't understand…"_  
_Sasuke turns and went into the room yet again. Knowing that this was all pointless and it would sasuke would just save them both of their time by walking away._  
_After that Itachi stayed over as well._  
_If there was someone to hold Naruto in this desperate time, maybe he could be the one to hold sasuke, that's what Itachi though._  
_So he stayed for the sole purpose on reminding sasuke that he still had a choice._  
_In all that its worth, It was actually easier with Itachi around, sasuke could at least bathe And go out to buy some stuff..._  
_One day he went out to the nearest continent store to buy some more ramen..._  
_Since they were running out of stack and now ramen was the only thing left of the dobes previous life style. It was the only thing that didn't change for Naruto, and sasuke wanted to preserve whatever little things he can to keep Naruto intact of his previous activates. Before Naruto couldn't do anything that he used to be able to do. Though it wasn't technically the healthiest food it was still permitted..._  
_That is, if Naruto still wakes up from his previous attack._  
_The last attack held up for two months and 2 weeks..._  
_Narutos' heart started beating then but he hasn't woken up since. It was 2 weeks now. It won't usually last this long so sasuke thought that the blond would definitely be hungry when he wakes up._  
_He was waiting for his change when his phone rang._  
**_"Itachi: _  
_come here. NOW_**_"_  
_it read and sasuke dashed through the door not even bothering with his change. He didn't even realize how tight he was holding the groceries bags until he let it go dropping it into the front of Narutos hospital room._  
_The blond was awake seated upright on his bed. He and Itachi seemed to be talking until he saw sasuke. Naruto turned and smiled brightly at Sasuke. And in a heartbeat Sasuke was holding the blond tightly, crying softly on the blonds shoulders._  
_Sasuke didn't notice Itachi go out the door right after Sasuke ran to the blond distracted by the soothing circles the blond was rubbing on his back._  
_A few minutes more and Sasuke let go and looked at the blond._  
_"…You hungry?"_  
_Narutos smile just widened more._  
_"YUP!"_  
_Sasuke couldn't find any words to describe his feeling beyond: he was just sooooo happy._  
_He saw Naruto smile again... Naruto was smiling. After almost 4 months of not seeing that smile._  
_Sasuke honestly thought he wouldn't be able to see it again._  
_But I guess The gods were smiling at him…_

_for now._  
_"..Sasuke.."_  
_Naruto looked at his lover sympathetically... _

_Sasuke was shaking when he poured the hot water down to his ramen..._  
_Although Sasukes back was all Naruto could see he knew Sasuke was crying..._  
_'I hope Itachi san would hurry...'_  
_It was almost midnight and Itachi wasn't back yet. And Sasuke was just drowning himself with the presence of his blond, smiling at him._  
_Savoring everything the blond did,_  
_Burning the image of the blond smiling in his eyes._  
_He held the blonds face in his hands sighing._  
_"Naruto... Naruto I love you..."_  
_Sasuke wanted to be strong but his voice cracked and his tears started to fall._  
_Naruto grasp the hand that was on his face tightly_  
_"..he-he sasuke your such a cry baby..."_  
_Naruto leaned in capturing Sasukes lips into a passionate kiss._  
_As they savored each other's tastes lapping at each others lips but the need for air came, but they were still reluctant to let go of the sweet taste of the others lips. Until the burn in each others lungs signal their desperation for oxygen. Leaving each other's lips a train of saliva as the only proof of their kiss..._  
_Naruto snuggled into Sasukes neck purring._  
_And sasuke only held him impossibly closer._  
_"I wanted to tell you something. When Itachi-san comes back but I..."_  
_It was a long pause. A little whiles more and sasuke realized that Naruto has fallen asleep._  
_Sasuke gave a sigh of relief and laid his blond lover,_  
_Even if talking took its toll on his heart..._  
_Sasuke gave a chase kiss on the blondes' cheek and settled in_  
_Besides Naruto, Snuggling closer to him as he too drifted off to sleep._  
_He was sure Itachi could just let himself in..._  
_The next day Sasuke walk up with the blond in his arms he looked around and noticed that Itachi hasn't returned._  
_He turns to the blond in his arms but then it only caused Sasukes eyes to widen.._  
_Naruto was shaking his eyes shot close and he seemed to be choking…_  
_Gargling his own blood in his mouth.._  
_"NARUTO!"_

* * *

OK guys herese chapter 4! its pretty damn long since i trued to cramp up 2 chapters in this he-he.

anywayz school is like... 2 DAYS AWAY! and I'm desperately trying to upload fics as fast as i can! i actually plan on uploading chapter 3 of Faithful encounters Tomorrow! :3 and chapter 5 of pictures of you! =D hehehehehehehe but if don't get at least 15 reviews in this then i;m putting this fic on hiatus until Christmas brake! hahahahahaha just pray i get generous! :3

Also the thing about the heat? i got a complaint from someone (TheOrangStare802 hehehe she loves me)

i should explain to you guys about Narutos' heart stopping for months... well its actually I don't really know if there was ever a person like that but like i said. it might be a little far fetched but Narutos' heart disease is EXTREMELY rare and stuff. the human heart isn't really supposed to be like that that is also why some parts of Naruto loses its functions... (like his leg) well mainly whatever its fiction anyway HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ;)

defibrillator- its the thingy that shoots electrical currents in your body when your your like about to die... just so you know ;)

OK you know the drill RNR! =D


	5. Chapter 5

Pictures of you

Warnings and disclamer in ealier chapters

* * *

Priviously:_The next day sasuke walk up with the blond in his arms he looked around and noticed that Itachi hasn't returned._  
_He turns to the blond in his arms but then it only caused Sasukes eyes to widen.._  
_Naruto was shaking his eyes shot close and he seemed to be choking…_  
_Gargling his own blood in his mouth.._  
_"NARUTO!"_

* * *

**PICTURES OF YOU CHAPTER 5**

* * *

_He scooped the blond and straightened him up calling the doctors and the nurses while he himself dealt with the situation._  
_Frantically trying to ease the blondes' pain like what he would usually do._  
_He sat the blonde up hoping to clear the blood._  
_Naruto vomited some more blood coughing and wheezing; his eyes a dark hue of soulless, icy blue._  
_When the doctors came Naruto was close to fully returning to normal._  
_He lied down and held the hand of the man who had tried to save him till then. Naruto smiled, there was really nothing much more felt that Sasuke could do..._  
_He could see that the raven wanted to cry but Naruto guesses that he already dried, fresh out..._  
_He frowned..._  
_Realizing just how much he had taken from Sasuke..._  
_A little disgusted at how easily it was offered to him and he was even more disgusted with himself for taking it so willingly._  
_He wanted to repay Sasuke; he wanted to repay Sasuke so bad._  
_He wanted to be the one to make Sasuke smile. The same way Sasuke always tried to cheer him up. Naruto could only imagine how lonely Sasuke must have felt whenever he wasn't there; he could only imagine how Sasuke felt every time he had to wait for his heart to start beating again._  
_The anxiety he must have felt not knowing if it _**_WILL_**_ beat again._  
_And at that time Naruto was crying..._  
_He wasn't crying for himself, he had no such pity._  
_He was crying for Sasuke for him..._  
_Since the raven seemed to have run out of tears, then Naruto decided that he would cry for him crying for him..._  
_Showing him just how much he feels for Sasuke._  
_Just how much he understands._  
_Just how much more he _**wanted**_ to understand and how much he wanted to stop these painful feelings that Sasuke felt._  
_He wanted Sasuke to see how much it pained him just as much as Sasuke was in pain._  
_Though both pains are different, yet the same. After all it was still just as painful._  
_But love always is..._  
_But at that time Naruto felt like Sasuke gad given up everything for him, his family, his life, his soul an even his heart..._  
_All for him…_

_ And he dint even give a thing..._  
_He hasn't even been there when Sasuke was grieving because of him..._  
_That Sasuke was suffering because of him..._  
_That in the end, Sasuke had given so much but he wouldn't even be able to give shit!_  
_He hated it... He hated everything. Life was so unfair... It's so short and it's so unfair!_  
_This was the reason he wanted Sasuke to leave. The reason why he wanted Sasuke set free..._  
_Because if this was killing Sasuke it was killing Naruto too, and he's already dyeing!_  
_And then... After all Sasuke would have done for him in the end. Sasuke would still be the one left..._  
_He would have to leave Sasuke whether he wanted to or not..._  
_In the end Sasuke would be the one left with nothing..._  
_"Naruto... Please don't cry... You're going to get through this... Don't worry."_  
_Sasuke forced a shaky smile on his face._  
_"See... Smile, Naruto please…"_  
_Sasuke sounded desperate grasping Narutos' hand._  
_The doctors in the room started sobbing as well..._  
_"Sasuke, Promise me. Promise me. That if I die. You'd take a piece of my heart with you..."_  
_"...Why?"_  
_"I just want you to have at least just a little part, of what's already yours."_  
_Sasuke was frozen he closed his eyes and then a lone tear fell._  
_Amazing him that he had any left to shed..._  
_"... He-he, sorry but you don't think that's possible Naruto... Because you're not going to die...So don't say that."_  
_Naruto smiled and closed his eyes,_  
_Again falling into a deep sleep._  
_The doctors gave Sasuke a minute then came close._  
_A bold doctor put a hand on Sasukes shoulders..._  
_"Sasuke... This is not looking good..." Sasuke just stood in his spot unmoving._  
_We suggest... That when the next seizure comes... Consider it the last…"_  
_Sasuke shook at his spot. Didn't they realize that he already knows that! Time was slowly eating away, no it was rapidly eating away the blondes life…_

_ A short moment after that he dashed out the door. Leaving everyone in the room stunned._  
_He dashed madly towards the organ donation center of the hospital._  
_During his way there he cursed and cursed and cursed..._  
_Just when he finally woke up again… _

_Just when Naruto woke up and smiled again._  
_Just when they had been together after such a long time! Just after a day... _

_Just after one FUCKING day. He was gone again, just fucking gone!'_  
_He cursed.._  
_'I can't take it any more... No more please...'_  
_It seemed like Sasukes tear glands regained their ability to produce tears because by the time Sasuke got to the door of the donation center his face was stricken with tears._  
_Some of the nurses were more than surprised by the sudden outbreak and tries to control the Uchiha._  
_But Sasuke went rabid asking and pleading everyone and anyone for a heart donation._  
_Bagging and pleading on his knees._  
_Itachi was right, what had he become._  
_A few years back and he would have killed for his pride._  
_But now he was on his knees crying like a five year old who has just lost his everything._  
_Swallowing every bit of pride he has ever had chewing it and then spitting it out again..._  
_But Sasuke would have gladly had done it again and again and again…_  
_Over and over as long as he had Naruto_  
_As long as he would still be able to see that smile._  
_Even if it would just ensure that the blond would definitely live for just a few more minutes he'd do it._  
_Anything..._  
_He would do anything.._  
_Itachi was at the hospitals main entrance,_  
_Startled to see a bunch of nurses run towards him._  
_Screaming something about Sasuke in the organ donation center_ _and from the moment heard the words Sasuke and organ. He knew it wasn't a good sign._  
_He dashed off to the said center._  
_With a small manila paper covered package in his hands. He gripped it tightly and went to see Sasuke._  
_When he reached the door way of the center he saw Sasuke on his knees begging to anyone asking them if they were heart donors or if they'd donate a heart..._  
_Itachi fairly looked disappointed but he looked even more off sad._  
_He never knew his brother would have gone to such lengths,_  
_As to beg other people selling his own Uchiha pride..._  
_Itachi sighed.._  
_Maybe…Maybe it was too late?_  
_Hr walked slowly to Sasuke holding his brothers shoulders firmly giving it a tight squeeze._  
_His brother looked up at him desperation written on his face._  
_"Itachi..."_  
_He was then quickly dragged out of the center by his brother. Not putting up much force._  
_"Itachi... Naruto… Naruto he… They said the next would be the last Itachi..."_  
_Sasuke broke into a fit of violent sobs._  
_"They said it was the last... I dint know what else I could do..."_  
_Sasuke limped from his brothers' grip completely sagging like a rag doll._  
_"I-I don't know what else I could have done..."_  
_They reached the front door if room 305 and he straitened Sasuke, looking him in the eye..._  
_"Therese nothing more that can be done brother..."_  
_Itachi handed Sasuke the package..._  
_And Sasuke looked up at Itachi with curiosity._  
_"It took awhile to develop... It was really old."_  
_And when Sasuke opened the package he saw it..._  
_Narutos camera…And a letter?_

_ The letter was a little bulky and the camera was converted into some type of amulet._  
_Sasuke just stared at it unable to form words._  
_"He wanted you to have it, Along with that letter."_  
_Itachi stood there and watched as his little brother read the letter._  
_Sasukes hands were shaking._

_Dear Sasuke…_  
_I know I'm probably not gonna last very long by now so I decided to make a letter!_  
_Somehow I just know that I won't be able to tell you this personally, so here it goes._  
_Remember the time I told you about my family? I was really nervous then, it was like taking a big leap of faith from you. I was taking my chances of either you laughing at me or you..._  
_Doing what you did at that time._  
_And I was jut sooooo happy._  
_I treasured every moment I spent with you._  
_And that camera-He-he I told you what it was for right Sasuke?_  
_To capture the moment where I spent my birthday with the people I loved most. And when i texted you that time it was midnight and Sasuke..._  
_It was my birthday..._  
_And I was so lonely. You were so precious to me I just didn't want you to get hurt..._  
_But then I remembered my family and I couldn't help it..._  
_Sasuke I'm sorry..._  
_I also told you how I believed that I and my family would still be able to take that picture one day... But you know_ _deep inside I know that it won't really happen..._  
_But then I met you. And you reminded me just what it felt like to be loved by someone so unconditionally..._  
_So what if it wasn't technically how it was supposed to be, but this is the way i wanted it to be and more._  
_Thank you Sasuke for showing me the most important form of living..._  
_Living not to fill a gap but living to a life worthy of it..._  
_A life lived in love..._  
_Wounds are meant to heal, but scar._  
_But time serves a reminder that it was in the past and that there will always be yet another future… And maybe even more scars. But if asked I haven't held any regrets Sasuke..._  
_Because everything I wanted I had, and more..._  
_That even if I left I wanted you to live the life that you wanted too,_  
_This is my will..._  
_So Sasuke continue to live your life, treat this as yet another scar and show it to the world. Show how badly beaten you are and how you've come to be so happy despite this._  
_Because Sasuke I want you to live happily, I know I have..._  
_.. This is not goodbye Sasuke, so till we meet again._  
_-Naruto_

_At the end of the letter was a picture; A picture of them that morning after they first made love._  
_Sasuke was sleeping... And Naruto._  
_He was smiling so brightly. The sun rays that came out of the rooms' windows only brightened the picture more as they were tangled in messy white sheets._

_Sasuke read the letter again and again. But not a tear fell from his eyes.._  
_Not one drop._  
_He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Itachi. His big brothers eyes filled with pain._  
_"Your right Sasuke... Maybe it is too late to turn back..."_  
_He walked to the door and stooped mid may._  
_"But..." he paused.._  
_"You always have a home to return to Sasuke... Don't forget that."_  
_Itachi smiled and left._  
_Only when Itachi left did Sasuke notice yet another letter inside the envelope it was a will..._  
_Narutos will._  
_He was giving his entire camera collection to Sasuke..._  
_Sasuke should have known that Naruto realized his dream as a photographer... But reality struck him..._  
_His dream… The journey he wanted to seek out.._  
_Was the same journey the blond had;_  
_A journey to fill in the gape whole that was in their heart..._  
_Sasuke dint need his dream._  
_He already found it_  
_"me too… Naruto, My dream now… Is to spend just all my life with you..."_  
_He clenched tightly at the letter and held the same hand of the person who has written this.._  
_Out side the hospital Itachi turned his head... He gave a sigh._  
_It was already too late for Sasuke._  
_How do you plan on braking up such love._  
_If this was how painful Sasuke is feeling. It only did mean he was equally happy before... And what right did Itachi have to separate his brother form such happiness._  
_He turned his head._  
_His brother was so lucky._  
_He smirked to the sky._  
_He wondered if he could find the same love his brother was experiencing._  
_Maybe one day._  
_But he just hoped that if it came…_

_ It wouldn't be as painful..._

* * *

_OK guys! here's chapter 5! like i promised a fast update! I've got school tomorrow and it sucks as HELL! Well this chapter was a little dramatic.. OK its was A LOT dramatic. but off course that's just me ;)__ how about you guys tell me what YOU THINK?  
_

_REVIEW! again this will be the last chapter I'm gonna post until i get a certain amount of reviews. if not I'm kinda gonna put this on hiatus, since i got school it would really be nice to know that you guys would want me to continue it, and reviews are the only thing to convince me either wise! ;)  
_

_RnR! =)  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Pictures of you chapter 6

Hey guys… I've been having a though week. I think school and all the crap that comes with it is slowly sucking up my life force…. And my moral…

So what's a better distraction than typing up this fic… sometimes I just feel like giving up. But I just want you guys to know that at least I'm not giving up on this fic just yet ;)

So first of this isn't really an added chapter… it's, well kind of the same thing only with more somethin- something, and a REAAAALLLLLLYYYY BIG cliff hanger in the end.

Disclamer: lifes hateing on me these days…. Naruto belonging to me… yeah not gonna happen…

Anyways…. End this teenage angsty drama of mine and just read the damn fic…. And review…. Its going to at least make my day better… pls.

* * *

**PICTURES OF YOU CHAPTER 6**

* * *

Previously: _He turned his head._

_His brother was so lucky._

_He smirked to the sky._

_He wondered if he could find the same love his brother was experiencing._

_Maybe one day._

_But he just hoped that if it came…_

_It wouldn't be as painful..._

* * *

_Itachi always came by after a few days. He would help Sasuke and his little brother didn't mind the company._

_Narutos visits form other friends were just as frequent if not Sasuke would have thought that it even grew a lot. Since word spread out that the next seizure would probably be the last..._

_But believe it or not,_

_Sasuke was happy._

_That if these were the blonds last moments, though unconscious Sasuke was happy to be spending it with the blond._

_Though time passed he didn't lose hope. Every day he would go the donations centre to check up on any heart donations..._

_There was no such luck..._

_It was yet another couple months and Naruto was still unconscious.._

_And it was Sasukes biggest surprise in his life when he felt Narutos bed shake..._

_The blond was flaring in the bed…_

_Naruto was having an attack..._

_He was having an attack UNCONSCIOUSLY! Sasuke moved quickly and ran through the door screaming in the hall way for help._

_Naruto was choking on his own blood as it bubbled on his mouth._

_The monitors that surrounded him beeped in various tones and pattern all going haywire,_

_Sasuke took charge, and care for the blond._

_But when the other doctors came rushing through the door the blond was still..._

_He didn't move or flare…_

_The blood that bubbled on his mouth ceased. And it just flowed out completely._

_The monitors became silent and Sasukes world became deathly still..._

_"..no"_

_Sasuke mouthed not even able to form_

_Sound._

_Then it came a little louder.._

_"..no..."_

_His voice cracking.._

_"...no" he said again more firmly.._

_"..NO! NO NO NO NO!"_

_Sasuke flared about manically, His grip on the blond tightening his hands pounding on the wall. His vision was completely blinded by the tears he so believed he ran out off..._

_That moment felt like an eternity. The room seemed to be in another dimension as the only moving object was Sasuke..._

_And even he became still. Sobbing, kneeling at the bed aide of the blond burying his face at the bed side if Naruto..._

_But then all eyes went wide…_

_When the monitor they all though went dead beeped! Then beeped again!_

_All the people visibly let out a breath. Some even panting, it felt like they were all under water and was saved by a mere sound of a man maid contraption. Sasukes own face lit up for a second, before it darkened again. He gripped the cloth of which was Narutos bed and then he said…_

_"Naruto... I promise... I promise that by the moment your heart stops beating yet again.. Will be the last, for I swear that, that moment Is the moment MY heart will cease to beat..."_

* * *

"CLEAR!"

Buzzed, the doctor rubbed the contraption again clearing the friction before setting it to the chest of her dying patient.

"CLEAR!"

Buzzed... Nothing...

"Doctor Tsunade... There's nothing much left to do..."

Tsunade turned to her personal assistant Shizune.

This was really not how it was supposed to end...

* * *

_The moment Sasuke said those last words of his he stormed of the room..._

_You see it's practically illegal for a person who is still well and alive to just give away his heart..._

_And even if he freely did so that didn't mean that the person's family would be happy about it. And if he did so even though it was against the families wishes it would only mean pain to the person the heart was donated too._

_Being shunned by the very family of the person who gave away his heart..._

_So, with full knowledge about this Sasuke walked out the donations centre gripping I'm his hand a card...he didn't want to result to this... But what is there left to do?_

_Nothing…_

_But then again this WAS Sasukes last resort... All he wanted to do was live TOGETHER with the blonde, to spend every waking moment with him… Even if it was just inside the hospital, he didn't need to live his dream after all he had Naruto, he didn't need to travel the world to find himself... Because Naruto was his world now, no question asked._

_He smiled at himself. Face grave which completely contradicted that smile, because off all an Uchihas life, Sasukes smile was by far the brightest and truest smile an Uchiha can ever give... He smiled even brighter. Too bad it will be the last; knowing fully well that at least, the last thing he'll do would be for Naruto. After all it was better him then Naruto... Everything's worth it for Naruto..._

_Everything..._

_He dashed strait out the door pouring rain started to fall hard on his body. He didn't mind if the weather was freezing. He didn't care if he was being yelled at by people to stop.. Because by the moment he stepped out into traffic, everything went black..._

_"Someone call an ambulance!"_

'_...Good I could still hear... I didn't completely die. Thank goodness. '_

_Sasuke tried to reach with his hand and grab the card that was a mere inches away from him..._

_'HURRY! Someone... Notice the card... Naruto... He doesn't have much time left!'_

_Sasuke wanted to scream but he felt his entire body go numb. He didn't feel a thing, He silently watched as people and flashing lights came near him._

_A man from an ambulance approached him. He watched in silence as his own blood flowed over the card..._

_The man seeming to have taken notice, picked the card up and showed it to his partner.._

_"Looks like this man's name is Sasuke Uchiha"_

_The partner took the card._

_"It seems like this... This is a..."_

_The other man spoke_

_"It's a heart donator service card... Looks like this young man signed him self up for this just recently to bad he's..."_

_"CAPTAIN! Captain look! He's moving!"_

_"W-what? GREAT GOD THE MANS ALIVE! Quick take him to the hospital!"_

_And with that Sasuke slowly closed his eyes and smiled..._

_'Naruto... I'm sorry...'_

* * *

"Damn... DAMN IT ALL... this... This isn't supposed to happen..."

Tsunade slammed her fists hard on the table, silently weeping. Shizune gently put her hand on the bust ladies shoulder giving it a tight squeeze.

"It isn't your fault Tsunade-sama... You did the best you could..."

Tsunade pounded her fists once more harder, than the ones before, causing Shizune to inwardly flinch at the mere pressure of the pump.

"How... How could he... He was waiting for him Shizune... How could he just leave?"

Shizune closed her eyes. Then mechanically turning her head she opened then again and looked at the wall clock...

"Time of death..."

"TSUNADE-SAMA! SHIZUNE-SAN!"

Both women whipped their heads at the slammed open door of the operating room...

"There's been an accident! Sasuke Uchihas'..."

Tsunades face quickly morphed from shock to utter rage at the brown haired man before them. Shizune just stared blankly and waited for the brown haired man to talk once again. But the man was proven speechless when he saw the body at the table...

"Tha-thats..." The man stuttered.

Shizune closed her eyes again and solemnly nodded at the man before him. The room once again quitted, Tsunade trembling bedside of the operation room table.

Shizune once again shifted her vision to the clock...

"Time of death…"


	7. Chapter 7

Pictures of you chapter 7

* * *

Previously:

Shizune closed her eyes again and solemnly nodded at the man before him. The room once again quieted, Tsunade trembling bedside of the operation room table.

Shizune once again shifted her vision to the clock...

"Time of death…"

* * *

**PICTURES OF YOU CHAPTER 7**

* * *

Time seamed to freeze. The world around me freezing, I opened my eyes.  
'Where was I?'

_"Kaa-san!"_

'Oh, right...look there I am...' I said, but I don't really know why I said it, I mean I was alone after all...

_I watched a little kid with bright blond hair bounce his way towards a red headed woman._  
_The woman spread her arms wide smiling just as brightly as the little kid was to her. He jumped in her arms and shortly after wards a tall blond man who looked so much like the little one came out of a plane and a little long haired red head kid trotting behind._  
_"All ready to go?" the tall blond man said as he smiled at the red headed woman and Naruto. The red headed kid came close and tugged on the long skirt of his mother looking up at her with bright violet eyes, just like his mothers._  
_The red headed woman smiled at the toddler._  
_"Do you want to play with Naruto-chan Kurama-kun?" the woman said patting the little blonds head as he started to fiddle in her arms and reach for Kurama._  
_Kurama violently nodded his head and started to reach for Naruto with his little toddler harms as well. Both adults watching this giggled and the redheaded woman nodded at her eldest son and put Naruto down. The little blond clung on the red head giggling and squawking in the same mirth children their age have. The red head tenderly smiled at his baby brother and patted the back of the bouncing blond._  
_"Kushina, it's almost time to go, let's get ready."_  
_Kushina smiled at her husband and followed him in the plane._  
_"You heard what your father said you two. So don't go off, we'll be leaving soon." she said to the two as she boarded the plane leaving the two boys to play._

'...I was so happy...' I said in a monotone voice. A silence was reply to the statement I turned my head to an empty space to my right and I smiled.

_He turned his gaze back at the family. They have already departed in their family jet plane and were headed for Suna. It was a pleasant ride half way of their journey, but then just when they were in the middle of the ocean something happened..._  
_"Hummmm..." the small blonde hummed in disapproval as glued his hand to the window of their jet plane. Watching as big fat droplets of water started to fall from the sky._  
_"Mommy! It's raining..." Naruto said,_  
_The red head who was co-piloting the plane unbuckled her seatbelt and came to comfort her youngest. Kurama_  
_Noticing the distress of his younger brother also came by._  
_"Don't be sad Naruto-chan... It's just rain."_  
_"B-but it's my birthday... A-and it's raining, I-I' am scared.." the little blond said forming fat droplets of tears in his bright blue eyes as he held himself shivering. He could just feel something bad approaching._  
_The red head looked at her son lovingly with those violet tender eyes. She gave him a comforting hug as Kurama kame closer and stretched his little 7 year old hand to pat Narutos head._  
_"Don't worry honey, no matter rain or shine it's still your birthday and you should be happy..." she said. But that wasn't it. Naruto just felt uneasy but he couldn't tell his mother what it is because he himself didn't know what exactly was bothering him._  
_More tears welled up in his eyes and as he was just about to open his little mouth the plane shook. And it shook violently, unsteadying the three that were currently in the middle of the plane. When the plane steadied a bit Kushina whipped her head._  
_"M-Minato?" she said voice cracking by the shock of that turbulence..._  
_"Kushina, come here, I need your hand. Don't worry, kids everything's alright." he turned his head slightly to gaze upon his little toddlers both staring back at him with wide, frightened eyes._  
_Kushina shivered and closed her eyes. Naruto started to cry even louder._  
_"Shhhh, Naruto. Don't cry. Daddy already said it going to be alright..."_  
_Naruto tried to suck up ever sob that may come out of his lips unsuccessfully. The feeling in his gut just worsened and he didn't know what to say. Kurama was watching the scene with wide concerned eyes. When Kushina saw that Naruto wasn't going to let up with the crying she sighed and got up, startling the two children for the abruptness of her leave. She whispered something to Minato. Minato looked at her for a second and then nodded his head he put the plane on auto for a while and got something out of the captains' compartment. It was a small box that was wrapped in orange gift wrapper. Narutos eyes widened at the sight. "I-is that?" he said. Kurama smiled at Naruto, glad that the tears were now slowly, but steadily vanishing from his little brothers' eyes. He smiled tenderly and helped wipe the tears from Narutos cheeks, kissing his brother lightly a he did so._

My breath hitched at the sight... 'K-Kurama...' was all I could say. My brother, we were both so young. My beloved brother... I let out a shaky sight at the image in front of him. He tried in vain to close his eyes. Since he knew all too well what was about to happen next but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the beautiful scene that was unfolding yet again in front of him…

_Both his mother and father handed him_  
_the gift with orange packaging smiling at him. Kurama joined them as the three chimed a joyful "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO" to the boy in front of them. While the little blond who was just second ago bawling his eyes out completely forgot about the Unsteadying feeling and took the box. He looked at his parents questionably. Receiving a nod in return, granting him permission to open the box. He grasped and glopped and tore the gift open and there right in front of him was that camera... He looked up at his family eyes filled with so much gratitude and love that they formed tears. Inaudibly words firmed in his mouth as he simply cried out a 'thank you' as he violently rubbed his eyes, trying to rid himself of any sign of tears, smiling brightly at his family..._

_Only to lose them a little later on._  
_Seconds later, the happy family in front of them were now turned into utter chaos. Minato was violently trying to control the wheel, Kushina franticly trying to keep her calm as she too tried to lift the plane up from its quick decent. Kurama was holding tightly to a shivering Naruto who clutched the tiny camera in his hands as though it was his life line. Everything happened so fast. With a clash of thunder the plane plunged itself into the ocean. The little blond boy was separated from his family. Kurama has lost his grip on his little brother. Naruto was frantically flaring his arms to grab hold of something, ANYTHING he can hold on except for this darkening water that seem to engulf him by the minute. Swallowing his life force put as it became more and more difficult to breathe. His head bobbed in and out of the water. He tried desperately to open his eyes. And there he saw it his family Kurama, Minato and Kushina... Right in front of his eyes..._  
_Drifting away..._  
_He tried to shout, to get their attention._  
_'COME BACK!'_  
_His voice failed him._  
_'COME BACK! D-don't leave me...'_  
_The waves of the water around him seem to flood his mouth even more every time he tries to scream and shout._  
_'Don't leave me... Don't, don't go!_  
_Come back...'_  
_His voice seamed so small. Violent tears fell from his face but the salt water has much to greatly engulfed him for anyone to notice. It made it even harder for him to breath._  
_He tried frantically to reach for them to grab them and pull them back. But he could only watch as his family drifted away farther and farther from him. Even in his tender age he knew that they were lost... But he had to try!_  
_He flared his little arms harder reaching, grabbing... But the last thing he felt before he closed his eyes..._  
_Was a hard small metal object..._  
_His camera._

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes... Where was he? The blinding white light of the electrical bulbs that dart all the way throughout the white hospital ceilings was above him, Seeming to pass by him in a blur. He could see shadows. Dark blobs, taking him somewhere.  
His mind was a blank; the memory of his dream was still fresh in his mind...  
Oh wait did I say dream?  
I meant night mare...  
Where were they taking him anyway...  
Ahh, I don't care... But wait... I felt like i was forgetting something... Something important...

I hear the heavy doors of an operating room open. My head feels heavy but i feel heaviness around me, so despite the pain I turn my head...  
Oh, yeah... That's what I forgot...  
My eyes widen, heart beating frantically despite my almost dead expression and numb face...

I strain my voice. A deep feeling of deja vu kicking into my system as I frantically try to scream out and call to the people right in front of me, but fail to do so...

Because right there... Right across the room on another operating table was the person he failed to remember...  
I strained my voice, but all efforts seam not in vain as I called him out, a tear streaking down my face…

"Sa..suke..."

* * *

OH MY GOD! Another miracle! I updated! Hollllyyyyyyyy!  
Well sorry for the wait anyways I know it's been soooo long. But hey, I updated dint I? ;)  
Exams were killing me this week and I have to say, I think I did fairly well. So as a reward for my 3 consecutive sleepless nights I decided to update this fic! Muwahahahahaha.  
Anyway I decided to at least make this reach up to ten chapters. I've pretty much wrote down the plot already. Just pray that I could type down the other stuff too.  
Well anyway review! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Previously:

I strained my voice, but all efforts seem not in vain as I called him out, a tear streaking down my face…

"Sa..suke..."

* * *

**PICTURES OF YOU CHAPTER 8**

* * *

The bright light that Naruto saw from the bulbs of the hospital's ceiling glared brightly at him, momentarily blinding him. When he opened his bright eyes, he was yet again transported to a dark empty void. He saw nothing in the wide expanse, until he heard a soft pitter-patter sound. A sound so soft that even the sound of his own breathing could hinder his ears from hearing it. But he heard it none the less.

He blinked a few times looking for the sound, then suddenly, in front of him he saw a little raven boy. The pitter-patter apparently coming from his eyes as the boy softly cried. The boy looked so much like Sasuke! He blinked his eyes and tried to call out to the boy but to no avail. He went closer to him. He gently tapped the shoulder of the raven haired boy, but again, there was no response. He frowned, sighing in defeat as he hung his head. He suddenly realized an added weight to his shoulders. When he looked down there was a camera dangling from his neck, the same camera…

That his parents had left him… But how?

He heard shuffling and saw the boy staring at him. And then Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sasuke?"

But the boy only tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, as if trying hard to look at Naruto...

'He can't see me... It-It might be too dark, maybe he couldn't see...' Naruto thought. So he looked around for anything to help the boy better his vision but there was nothing in sight...

Nothing but his camera... Then he thought of it. He came to the boy and flashed his camera illuminating that small distance between them. And then Naruto was sure, that small boy was indeed Sasuke, but younger? He bent down in front of the boy shaking him wildly, to let the little boy know he was there…

To let Sasuke know that he wasn't alone.

"Sasuke? Sasuke! It's me, I'm right here, can't you see me? Why are you like this?"

But the younger Sasuke only stared up blankly, as if lost, then suddenly reached out to hold the camera. Seeming to not notice the presence of Naruto at all. The raven reached for the camera, touching it with his small hands, then suddenly, to the blonde's surprise, the camera slipped right _through his neck, _as if he was never_ REALLY _there.

The younger Sasuke held the camera in his hands and brought it to his face, and with the click of the shutter, the camera suddenly boomed with light. A ray of blinding light just flowed from the lens of the camera overwhelming Naruto. He quickly blinked away the light and found that the area surrounding him had turned to an empty white. But the area around Sasuke was still a lost black. The monochrome colors only division line was the thin glass lens of that camera.

Naruto furrowed his brows in bewilderment, eyes wide with panic. "What's going on?"

He slowly turned to the left and surprised at what he saw... He saw picture frames appearing, seemingly floating on white nothingness. And each picture...

Was a picture of Sasuke

Pictures of Sasuke being born, pictures of Sasuke growing up, Sasuke's old house burning... Sasuke's mother dying... Sasuke's dream unrealized... Sasuke in college and, as he stepped further and further from the child form of Sasuke who held the light, the darker the walls became, morphing back to blackness. And this was the part where there were pictures of when he was a doctor...

'What where these? Were... Were these Sasukes... Sasukes' memories?'

And then, Naruto saw one picture... A picture with him in it... The picture of when they first met. And then suddenly a voice boomed out.

**_"Ready doctor...?"._**

**_"Alright...let's begin the operation..."_**

'That's Tsunade's and Shizune's voice... Why were they...?' And then suddenly a stinging sensation came to Naruto's head as if churning his insides. He held onto a picture, mainly for support, but then suddenly a bolt of lightning passed through him, as he felt a surge come through his body directly to his heart and mind. A scene suddenly flashed before his eyes. The scene that day they first met.

Every emotion that Sasuke felt surged into his body... Feeling what Sasuke felt, seeing what Sasuke saw... everything was replaying in his mind. He came across every picture...

How Sasuke got annoyed with him… How Sasuke envied him... How Sasuke admired him...

_**"It's all a go doctor...it all looks normal...but wait, what's...?**_

The voices Of Tsunade and Shizune rang again. And then there was pain in his heart again, a stinging pain. But he continued to walk, and he held another picture.

How Sasuke was always watching him and his friends... How they became friends... How Sasuke fell in love with him...

_**"Ready with the scalpel! Keep an eye on that monitor!".**_

_**"YES doctor!".**_

Their voices rang again... And it gripped his head harder... Was it the anxiety? Was he the one dying? It wouldn't come as a surprise... Was he hearing Tsunade and Shizune operate on him or something...?

Is that why his chest was hurting...

But then why?

Why is he seeing _SASUKE'S_ memories?

He closed his eyes and continued on. He felt Sasuke's pain as he first saw Naruto's seizure. He felt his heart clenching more with the added pain of the emotions that surged through him. By Sasuke. Sasuke's emotions as he watched Naruto die for the first time...

_**"Doctor, take a look at this..."**_

The joys when Sasuke confessed, he could still remember it. And now he could feel Sasuke's joys, as well as his nervousness, as Sasuke confessed to him that one time... He closed his eyes at the sudden pain that crashed through him when Sasuke's memory and emotion shifted to the fear and dread when Naruto suddenly collapsed after said confession. He closed his eyes and tears started to fall. The weight of Sasuke's emotions and feelings crashing down on him, the pain Sasuke felt was nothing compared to the agony that he felt now.

Naruto felt numb… Numb from all the pain he had actually caused Sasuke…

But he moved on. There has to be a meaning... He must be here because Sasuke wanted him to see something... Maybe...

_**"Doctor, this isn't good, there's something wrong with the heart rate. It's plummeting and fast..."**_

Oh no. He didn't have much time... He sped through the memories... All of which he was still in...

Saskue's memories flashed through him like unending bolts of lightning, lightning that had struck him to his very core, leaving him numb again, numb from all the pain… Pain from all the memories, memories like the time when he pushed Sasuke away in the garden. Again the pain Sasuke felt. When they separated and when Sasuke would get drunk. Again he felt the pain Sasuke felt...

When he saved Sasuke from the bar... The confusion and joy Sasuke felt...

When he called Sasuke on his birthday... The overwhelming joy Sasuke felt...

The day when He never woke up... The devastating anguish Sasuke felt...

The hopelessness.

Itachis support...  
Sasukes comfort... Sasukes pain, joy confusion, anguish, agony…love.

He felt it all...

All the emotion Sasuke was feeling was swirling inside him, all the emotions of Sasuke that had imprinted, just suddenly, in his heart like it was originally a part of it… never to let go. It Overwhelmed him, he just couldn't take it anymore and then, he just wanted to break down and cry. The blank emptiness that surrounded him suddenly vibrated, shocking him out of his agony. He looked around and found that the walls surrounding him were again, pitch black. And then he saw it...

**_"This isn't good... Hurry with the defibrillator!"_**

Sasukes pain when Naruto had his latest seizure... The seizure Sasuke was so sure would fully take away his love. The seizure Naruto thought was the reason he was here, The seizure that would finally take his life.

Because right now he was dying...  
Right?

He closed his eyes blinking away the tears that fell from it he had to be strong, For Sasuke... Because he knew he had to live on for his sake. He still had to repay Sasuke for everything… He **still** had to love Sasuke back…

He then watched with pained eyes at what came next...

**_"CLEAR!"_**

**_Buzzed..._**

**_"CLEAR!"_**

**_Buzzed... _**

**_Nothing_**

**_"Doctor Tsunade... There's nothing much left to do..."_**

Naruto let out a weak smile when he heard Tsunade... Was she resuscitating him? Was he going to die now? No...  
Not yet. He touched a picture he had never seen before, the memory after the last seizure. His surroundings shrouded him in black and then all of a sudden he could feel the watched silently as the scene unfolded before him...

Seeing everything in Sasukes perspective...Thoughts...Feelings...

And then he couldn't help but think that same thoughts as what Sasuke thought… at that same exact moment…  
_'This was really not how it was supposed to end...'_

He watched as the moment Sasuke said those last words of his he stormed out of the room...

Sasukes thoughts ran through him…

'_it's practically illegal for a person who is still well and alive to just give away his heart..._

_And even if he freely did so that didn't mean that the person's family would be happy about it. And if he did so even though it was against the family's wishes it would only mean pain to the person the heart was donated too._

_Being shunned by the very family of the person who gave away his heart...'_

Naurot's eyes widened as he heard those thoughts…

**'It can't be… Oh God. No.'**

'_Sasuke walked out the donations center gripping I'm his hand a card...he didn't want to result to this... But what is there left to do?_

_Nothing…'_

Naruto watched in stunned silence as he was rooted to the spot. He felt like he was drowning in an ocean of cold ice… he was speechless….

But when Naruto heard Sasukes next emotions… he couldn't even make himself cry.. he was just so numb…

This was not happening...

'_But then again this WAS Sasukes last resort... All he wanted to do was live TOGETHER with the blonde, to spend every waking moment with him… Even if it was just inside the hospital, he didn't need to live his dream after all he had Naruto, he didn't need to travel the world to find himself... Because Naruto was his world now, no question asked._

_He smiled at himself. Face grave which completely contradicted that smile, because off all an Uchihas life, Sasukes smile was by far the brightest and truest smile an Uchiha can ever give... He smiled even brighter. Too bad it will be the last; knowing fully well that at least, the last thing he'll do would be for Naruto. After all it was better him then Naruto... Everything's worth it for Naruto..._

_Everything...'_

Naruto paled as he watched Sasuke, all his thoughts clearin his mind... Dreading them to ne true... Dreading them to happen...

**"No"** he softly breathed out...

This wasn't supposed to happen… it was supposed to be him…

He watched as:  
_'Sasuke dashed strait out the door pouring rain started to fall hard on his body. He didn't mind if the weather was freezing. He didn't care if he was being yelled at by people to stop. Because by the moment he stepped out into traffic, everything went black..._

_And everything was silent…'_

"SASUKE!"  
Naruto ran and cried as he stretched his arm... Anything... He couldn't believe this was happening... He couldn't believe this had happened...

It was supposed to be him…

**"No! No! No! NOOO!"**

He screamed in utter defeat by Sasukes side, doing nothing but helplessly watch and stare... eyes empty… body numb… heartbroken… After all this was nothing but a memory if this is what had happened then...**_who..._ **

'_"Someone call an ambulance!"_

_'...Good I could still hear... I didn't completely die. Thank goodness. '_

_Sasuke tried to reach with his hand and grab the card that was a mere inches away from him..._

_'HURRY! Someone... Notice the card... Naruto... He doesn't have much time left!'_

_Sasuke wanted to scream but he felt his entire body go numb. He didn't feel a thing, He silently watched as people and flashing lights came near him._

_A man from an ambulance approached him. He watched in silence as his own blood flowed over the card..._

_The man seeming to have taken notice, picked the card up and showed it to his partner.._

_"Looks like this man's name is Sasuke Uchiha"_

_The partner took the card._

_"It seems like this... This is a..."_

_The other man spoke_

_"It's a heart donator service card... Looks like this young man signed him self up for this just recently... too bad he's..."_

_"CAPTAIN! Captain look! He's moving!"_

_"W-what? GREAT GOD THE MANS ALIVE! Quick take him to the hospital!"_

_And with that Sasuke slowly closed his eyes and smiled..._

_'Naruto... I'm sorry...''_

And then at that moment Naruto couldn't help but think that this was all wrong… this was all so messed up… because from the very beginning he had always known, in his dysfunctional, cursed heart that…

**"I was supposed to die…"**

Naruto's eyes widened as he suddenly morphed back from the memory... Blinding darkness surrounded him as Tsunades words echoed through the empty space...

But before he could here Tsuande's last words he saw there… right in front of him… a void of white space, a space that seemed to taint the empty blackness of the void they were in. and in that shred of light…

Was the Sasuke that he loved… the man… in the same stance as that kid version of him, with his camera held in his now large hands, long fingers holding it carefully as it illuminated one picture… a picture that seemed to have completely engrossed and captivated the raven.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered.

Naruto stretched out his arm to touch the raven in front of him… but before he could do so Tsunades voice rang again…

**_"Sasuke Uchiha Time of Death... 6:48..."_**

Then once again… everything faded into black.

* * *

Authors note:

Hello oh, dear faithful readers of mine! (if there's still any). I would really like to apologize for such a late update. It's the middle of summer for crying out loud! You might all be thing "What the fuck has she been doing the past two months?" but I'd just like to tell you, curious people. The reason why I haven't updated earlier than expected… (yeah that's right people, I was actually supposed to post this during the early start of summer… because me updating on a school day… would probably count as miracle… so yeah). Well its because my grandparents died… no it they weren't married… their my grandparents in a since that one gave birth to my mom and the other is her sibling. So he's pretty much my grandfather. My Grandmother was already sick with cancer, so we took care of her during her last days… when she died like half a month later, two weeks after her burial/cremation… her brother died… he was my grandfather. I'm not really sure if any of you actually care, but I really loved my grandfather… and I know I might not sound like it, but I was really depressed… I still am… and usually when I write… I write something the opposite of how I feel… weird hu? So since this is an angst fic, I just couldn't get myself to write it down. but then again… I'm an author and I have to finish this shit that I write so there… oh and don't worry I've already written down the last two chapters… yep Pictures of you is soon to be closing everybody. Just have to edit it a little here and till next time!

P.S. Sorry for the poor quality of this chapter =.=

TheOrangeStar802: Yuuuuuppp! ;) Yo visit me TOO! I AM HER PROUD HALF BETA

Thumbsup69: yeah... she needs the company

TheOrangeStar802 & Thumbsup69: Lol sorry for this nonsical chat :D


	9. Chapter 9 End

Chapter 9 Pictures of You

* * *

Previously:

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered.

Naruto stretched out his arm to touch the raven in front of him… but before he could do so Tsunades voice rang again…

**_"Sasuke Uchiha Time of Death... 6:48..."_**

Then once again… everything faded into black.

* * *

**PICTURES OF YOU CHAPTER 9: THE FINALE**

_Naruto opened his eyes, feeling a little dizzy and disoriented. He looked around and wondered where he was. But he knew one thing. He was definitely out of that dark void. But how? he didn't touch anything... did he? he couldn't remember. But he did remember the last words he last heard and it brought a painful pang in his chest... what did it all mean? He craned his head to look at his surroundings and in one swift glance he knew he was in the operating room, he saw Tsunade and Shizune around an operating table. But his eyes zeroed in on the person in the table. His eyes grew wide and his palms sweating. His heart beat grew frantic, and he found it incredibly hard to breath. He clenched his hand over his heart…_

_"Sasuke…"_

_He was completely unaware of everything around him. He could only stare soullessly at the sight before him, watching, braking. Naruto didn't even wonder why they couldn't see him…All he wondered about… was why Sasuke was the one in the table and not him… it was supposed to be him…_

_He came close and as panic was boiling up inside him he watched with warped attention at what was happening before his very eyes._

'"Damn... DAMN IT ALL... this... This isn't supposed to happen..."  
Tsunade slammed her fists hard on the table, silently weeping. Shizune gently put her hand on the doctors' shoulder giving it a tight squeeze.  
"It isn't your fault Tsunade-sama... You did the best you could..."  
Tsunade pounded her fists once more harder, than the ones before, causing Shizune to inwardly flinch at the mere pressure of the pump.  
"How... How could he... He was waiting for him Shizune... How could he just leave?"  
Shizune closed her eyes. Then mechanically turning her head she opened then again and looked at the wall clock...  
"Time of death..."

"TSUNADE-SAMA! SHIZUNE-SAN!"  
Both women whipped their heads at the slammed open door of the operating room...  
"There's been an accident! Sasuke Uchiha's..."  
Tsunades' face quickly morphed from shock to utter rage at the brown haired man before them. Shizune just stared blankly and waited for the brown haired man to talk once again. But the man was proven speechless when he saw the body at the table...  
"Tha-that's..." The man closed her eyes again and solemnly nodded at the man before him. The room once again quitted, Tsunade trembling bedside of the operation room table.  
Shizune once again shifted her vision to the clock...  
"Sasuke Uchiha Time of Death... 6:48..."

As Shizune finished those last words, the man snapped out of his stupor. Slightly shaking as he desperately tried to regain his composure."I-It's, Sasuke Uchiha's patient."Both Tsunade and Shizune stiffened eyes wide and alert. Hearts pounding in their chests… then, they simultaneously thought…

'No… it can't be…'  
Then the man opened his mouth again saying the words they dreaded to hear the most.  
"It's Naruto…"'

_Naruto still standing on the side of the room, watching, frozen on his spot, eyes grew wide._

_"No…"_

* * *

_After the man came in, Narutos' body was rushed in the operating room. He watched himself as the doctors frantically readied him as much as possible for the operation. He watched his body… no his past self, as he reached for Sasukes dead body… But he didn't know that then… He heard himself call out to Sasuke…_

_His eyes grew wide. He could recall this exact incident. this fleeting moment of consciousness when he woke up from that dream, no nightmare of his parents dying before his very eyes! What was happening? Why was he seeing these things? Why didn't anyone notice him…_

_How could there be there when he was right here… Unless…_

**"Give me the scalpel will have to operate on him ASAP! Shizune ready the tools!"**

I_ stared at them frantically trying to save me. Sasuke's body discarded for the time being. I slowly walked over to Sasukes' body, like a shadow drifting swiftly, and unnoticed by all._

**"Tsunade-sama! He's convulsing!"**  
**Shizune gasped as she tried to hold Naruto down.**  
**"We need more gauze! He's bleeding too much! Get the sponge!"**

_His eyes grew wider if possible… unless all these had already happened and he was…_

_He brought his hand to his mouth, shaking slightly… he slumped on the ground as his knees grew weak to stand. Then a cool relief swelled in his chest._

_Calmness overtaking his expression- Serenity. Then he knew what he had to do._

_He came closer to Sasukes body as He held out his hands stroking away raven locks from the cold face in front of him. Either Naruto was oblivious to all the screaming and fussing over his probably dyeing body, or he simply ignored it. After all it was now "unimportant" anyway... _

_Every scream and shout just drawled in the background as Naruto stared at the lifeless body in front of him, all energy leaving his body… he cleared his throat, pressing the image of Sasuke's corpse in front of him. It was just so unfathomable, seeing how Sasuke would look like if he died… He didn't look dead, it were as if he was merely asleep…_

_Naruto opened his mouth and tried to swallow, trying to calm himself, telling himself that this must be some horrible dream… that this was not real. And the fact is, it irritated him, it irritated him because he knew, that he knew better._

_Naruto choked back his tears in reassurance, his heart gripping him tightly in his chest."I'm sorry for pulling into this mess..." he lets out a shaky sigh, not really knowing what to say, his misty, dead, tear stricken blue eyes obstructed his sight as he continues to hold the cold being in front of him...'why is he so cold?...'_

_**"Doctor! We're losing him!" Shizune exclaimed.**_  
_**"Ready the Defib! We'll have to resuscitate him!"**_  
_**Tsunade rubbed the too metallic plates and brought it to Narutos' chest.**_  
_**"CLEAR!"**_

_Naruto silently caressed Sasukes' forehead. All the noises quieted down until all he could hear was his oh so fragile heartbeat and the still one in front of him. He continues to cares the pale, perfect face until he realized that said face was getting wet. Wet from his very own tears.  
_

_Was he crying? Well, it seems appropriate enough. The love of his life is dead..._

_Dead right before his eyes._

_Yet he just couldn't come to terms with the fact. Or maybe the realization that Sasuke was gone had already sunk in somehow, and what he was feeling right now, was acceptance._

_Acceptance of both of their demise._

_"S-sasuke... You bastard."_

_Naruto cried, his tears now streaming from his face, his bangs covering his eyes from sight. But the clear blue eyes were still dripping with tears._

_"W-why did you leave without me… huh?_  
_What the fuck was wrong with you? Are you really so much as a bastard to disobey a dying man's wish... Huh? You asshole..."Naruto lightly pounded on Sasukes' lifeless body."After everything you did... How could you just throw everything you had built up just like that... How could you throw away everything just like that... _

_You're such an idiot... I-I didn't even... Get to... Show you... I didn't even get to show you, just how much I love you... But... you still..."_

_Naruto laid his head on Sasukes' chest- right above his still heart._

_"Sasuke... You were never supposed to die for me. You were never supposed to be the one here. Because everything you did, from the day I met you... up till the last beats of your heart...It was always enough Sasuke..._

_Just you being there was always enough..._

_But I guess now... you won't be there at all..._

_Are you happy now... Huh, Sasuke?_  
_By doing this... You've just taken away my everything. You've taken yourself from me..._

_You know... You really make me wish that I've never met you..."_

**"Tsunade we're flat lining!"**

_His dead eyes held no tears when he said the following lines._

_"Because I'd rather have lived my life alone then feel this pain of losing you..." he sunk to his knees._  
_"Sasuke... Sasuke, I'm sorry I loved you..._  
_I'm sorry I could let you go after all. I'm sorry that... That all your suffering was in vain..." tears now flowed from those dead icy blue eyes._  
_Naruto bit his bottom lip hands shaking and eyes dead yet despite all this he smiled..._  
_"But I couldn't help but be happy..._  
_Thank you... Sasuke... because now, even just a little i get to give something back..." and that was when he offered his 1000 watt smile, his eyes forming into the perfect slits his teeth shining but this time his cheeks were stained with tears that was unshed for so long._

_Because this is what he needed to do… this was the only thing he could now do- To console Sasuke. To be with him…_

_He looked back then..._  
_He stared at the deep pools of the eyes the person behind him held, the two of them seeming to be in a dimension of their own, the same deep onyx eyes that stared at him piercing directly through his soul. He took his hand and those blue eyes once again shone with life as the room once again morphed as their hands connected._

_**For the last and final time...**_

_"Beep beep."_

Tsunade let out a heave of relief.  
"It's done the operation's over... He's beginning to stabilize...

Uzumaki Naruto will live."

Tsunade let out a shaky breath, her shoulders slumming from the intense operation she just performed and slowly she closed her eyes to calm herself, Relief flowing through her system. But that relief was short lived as Shizunes voice disrupted her millisecond of peace.  
"Tsumade-sama, what about..."

Tsunade tensed once again, harsh reality crashing down on her. The joys of having saved Narutos life, well to at least prolong his life, was now something she wasn't so sure she should be rejoicing about... Tsunade shifted her gaze to Shizune.  
Shizune asked hesitantly shaking her head to the other body in the room, with Tsunade following her gaze.  
A deep and heavy silence filled the room, the scent of life and death mixing with the rusty copper flavor of heavily opened her mouth.

"Take his body to the morgue...I-I don't want it to stay in this room for a second longer..." Tsunades' voice was shaky as she stared forlornly at the comatose from in front of her.  
"...yes. S-should I call-"  
"Yes." Tsunade whipped her body stopping Shizune mid-sentence. Her sapphire eyes dead, but healed a burning passion, a passion of resolve and acceptance.  
A passion of resolve and acceptance... Despite her still flowing tears. Cuz' either way, she needed to face this shit.  
Her voice came steady as she said this...  
"Call Itachi...Send him my deepest condolences..."

* * *

_When Naruto opened his eyes he was yet again back in that dark void. He looked around. There were no pictures and there was also no Sasuke. But he was standing in the same spot he last saw Sasuke in this odd place. Naruto was standing in that slither of white in the dark void. He looked down and then suddenly realized that he was holding onto that camera again, standing in the exact same spot as Sasuke was, in the exact same position, with the exact same camera. He looked ahead and there right in front of him was a picture…_

_The picture Sasuke was looking at?_  
_He leaned in slightly closer to the picture examining it. It was a picture of a green meadow and a blue sky with a tree and a man. A dark haired man was sitting on a rock just below the tree, staring off to the space beyond a blue river._

_Naruto unconsciously lifted his hand, his eyes hazy as if he were in a trance. And ever so slowly Naruto brought his fingers to touch the picture, to touch the man in the picture. Then a flash of light burst out of the image wrapping around Naruto until it consumed him completely._

_Naruto opened his wide cobalt eyes. Once again scanning the premises, he was in an open field. The sky was rivalling his eyes once again._  
_" How long has it been since I last saw a sky like this?" everything was just so much in peace. He looked down once again. The grass that flowed around him was as light as green could be. The field seemed to stretch as far as the eye could see. And right in front of him was a single tree, a tree at its full bloomed glory. A river just in front of it, that seemed to stretch to the farthest corners of the world. Just beyond it was yet another field. A field of varying flowers._  
_'I guess the grass is greener on the other side...'_  
_But as he took one step forward he felt something weighing on was still his camera, he still had it. He check it and took out its film, it still had one shot left. He cradled it in his hands and brought it to his eye._

He paused, a smile gracing his lips.

The shutter went off, and by magic a picture was in his hands...

A picture of a certain raven haired man... he saw Sasuke sitting on the rock beneath the tree. His back was facing Naruto but his face was adjacently tilted to the side. Making his bright smile just shyly visible...

The Same exact picture they had stared at…

'About time dobe...It took you long enough to go all through that.' was what echoed through the clearing by the voice Naruto knew all too well as he slowly walked beside the rock... Sasukes' smirk coming into view

"yeah, sorry for making you wait..."

And with that Naruto vanished. His camera left behind along with the as Naruto diapered his form was slowly appearing in the picture. Standing beside the raven haired man that seemed too smiled up at him as he too looked down and offered his brightest and most beautiful smile. And with that, was their final picture together...

""Pictures of us...""

* * *

Xx Six Months Later xX

"Sorry miss Tsunade but is he alright? Is my brother alright?!"

the echo of their foot steps resounded through the empty halls as Tsunade and a red headed blue eyed man walked beside her. The other looked at her worriedly, panicked, and lets just say he was a little out of his wits end at the momment.

"He's been comatose for six months... We were keeping him alive for that long now." this was followed by impregnated silence as the man beside Tsunade was glaring, while wiping his eyes from the tears that abstracted his sight.

He suddenly came by the hospital not too long ago claiming to be Naruto Uzumakis' brother. The man-who stated that his name was Kurama Namikaze- demanded to see the blonde. But off cores Tsunade didn't believe him at first. But when the papers were finished and the story was told it was hard NOT to believe him. Just looking at the man and the resemblance would be uncanny. Despite the red long hair, the tall physique and the slightly sharper features, just by looking at the man's eyes which were the same exact replica as Narutos', which had the same exact flare as Naruto's, it was hard to doubt their blood relations.

The man then begged to see Naruto. Learning about the news that his brother was alive...Well, still alive, technically. Shook him to his very core, Kurama has been a zoologist assigned to do research in the most secluded parts of North Africa. After the separation he had been washed away to an Island around the shores of North Africa, he suffered memory loss because of the trauma from the plane crash and had only recovered bits and pieces of his real family. He was then taken in by a rich man, and was raised as the refined young man that he was today. He tried his best to look for his family, but all they discovered was the dead bodies of a man named Minato Namikaze and a woman, Kushina Namikaze who he then found out was his parents. After a few years of therapy he had finally recovered at least sixty percent of his memories. But when the time came to look for his still missing brother, he couldn't do it. He was too afraid of planes since the incident. And it had effectively mimed him of any form of travel outside North Africa. Communications were hard to come by. But when he had heard of Sasuke Uchihas' death and the blond man named Naruto connected to the story, he bolted out of the lab but couldn't leave the country because of some more...pressing matters that were at hand.  
But still, he pushed through nail and dirt to get here.

And now here he was 6 months later in his old, worn out shirt and shorts. His fiery red hair was filled with dirt and he hadn't seemed to have showered since that long too...  
Tsunade can't help but pity, and at the same time hate the boy. For being gone while his brother suffered. But she didn't voice it out...  
After all this man seemed to have understood that already.  
And she could practically hear his heart break as he mentally beat himself up...  
"He actually flat lined but was able to survive after resuscitating him for thirty minutes…"  
The guild in those blue eyes worsened as the man's face morphed into a painful scrawl

Yeah it might hurt him, but that didn't mean Tsunade's gonna beat him any less because of it…

Tsunade sighed as she closed her eyes in contemplation. Everything was so quiet now, so different from those hellish days that happened only six months ago..  
"... God... I-I hope I'm not too late" the man's voice was a desperate growl, steps echoing in the empty halls. But as Tsunade opened the door in room 305 she couldn't help but think...

'Too late...'

In the bed as the sun was shining through the opened window sill was a Lying Naruto. A small smile that seemed permanent now, was on his lips.  
And faster than Tsunade could rush by his side...

Faster than the red haired man could scream "Naruto!" the steady beeping that indicated Narutos' steady existence of life...

Went dead...

Xx FIN xX

* * *

Authors note: haha what a way to end it!

First of all before you read this little* note of mine. I'd first like to apologize for the poorly edited chapter. I plan on Re-EDITING everything once i finish the series. I know this chapter is kinda all over the plcae, but belive me when i say that i like edited this and then re-edited it again. And this this was the out come, believe me when i say that this was the most decent thing i came up with.. *sigh* I promise to do better next time. My half beta didn't do squat for this chapter and it was the finalle... But I'll still put a good word for her below. well anyway. I promise I'll re edit it again hopefully with my half beta. ON WITH THE REAL AUTHORS NOTE!

SO... yeah that's pretty much it. I'm sorry to those who wanted a happy ending. Honestly when i was writing this fic down I never really thought about the ending AT ALL. so when the series was about to end i was kinda at a loss. I serious case of writers block. I was stuck between killing of Naruto or Killing of Sasuke. So i simply chose both.

Also I'd like to thank all of those who had supported this fic of mine. this was my very first series and I'm not sure if you guys could relate, but you guys reviewing, following, fave'ing' and supporting this humble fic of mine brought lots and lots of smiles on my face. It was year ago that i began my fic writing, i was never really so confident in it. and i know, up till now that i have a long way to go to better my writing skills, and i just wanted you guys to know that your continuous support is what motivates me the most. through all the crap that life may have thrown my way. I still hadn't given up on this story, and that because of you guys ;)

special thanks to theOrangeStar802 for being the great person that she is. I might hate her at times and I'm pretty sure the feelings are mutual but she too stuck with this fic of mine. and i could honestly say that I count have done it without her ^_^

Oh and P.S. Don't be too sad my Lovies! there will be an EPILOGUE ;)

OH and Of course! REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW! =)


	10. Epilogue

Chapter 10 epilogue

* * *

**PICTURES OF YOU: EPILOGUE**

* * *

It was a sickeningly bright day. The sky was beautiful and the clouds provided just the right amount of shade from the sun. The grass was a terribly healthy green. Everything was just so contradictory on how Itachi was feeling. He can't help but think that it was just too nice a day to host a funeral. Two marble tablets lay in the sea of grass. He could barely see now, his eyes were too puffy from crying after all, those deep obsidian eyes now a swollen irritated red, but despite this he could still clearly remember the words engraved on those bland marble plates...

Naruto:  
The man that was loved the most, and never alone...

Sasuke:  
A son, a brother, a lover and most of all a dreamer.  
To the man that stood up despite the fall.

Itachi heaved a sigh, fighting back tears as he did so. The service ended about an hour and a half ago but the people mourning for these two's deaths, who all came to the service, didn't seem to have any plans of leaving any time soon, and Itachi seriously didn't want to make a fool of himself yet again for what seemed to be the up tenth time, by letting his emotions over take him, to brake down in front of said crowd. After all he was an Uchiha, and as an Uchiha he needed to uphold the Uchiha name, buy upholding the Uchiha reputation. So he simply decided to bottle up his emotions till then, putting up a strong and blank facade as his front. Memories of the night six months ago currently plagued his mind.

It was still raining then. He had rushed to the hospital when he received a message from Shizune, Tsunades' own apprentice, to come by the hospital immediately. The message said nothing more than that, and Itachi just can't help but have this unsettling feeling as he made the mad dash towards the hospital. He met with Shizune in the lobby. The world seemed to have gone mute as the only sound he heard from the long chain of words was  
"Sasukes dead..."

Itachi went rigid, but he refused to believe it. It wasn't soon later that he was taken to the morgue and once he had laid his very own eyes on the dead corps of his precious little brother, he had suddenly broken down and cried on Sasukes' bedside, his shouts of anguish tearing through the hospital...

Then Itachi could vaguely remember when his world turned black.  
Itachi mourned... And mourned... And mourned.  
After all that was all he could do. Naruto was alive... He still had hope. He could do right by the blond, he had thought, to Fulfill what Sasuke couldn't. But I guess faith has robbed him of even that.  
It felt like losing two brothers in a year... No it was more like a day. And now Itachi would have to mourn...  
Yet Again, and again, and again.

The soft hum of the wind snapped him out of his reverie and noticed that the sun was already setting. He'd guessed been there for the whole day. One swift glance and he could say that there was no one was there anymore, the guests seaming to have already left a long while ago . He turned and made his way to leave. He wasn't about 2 meters away when he decided to take one last look at the graves, but then he froze. There in front of the graves was a man with red flowing hair. Hair so red its color blended with that of the setting sun. Itachi came back, curious of the man.

But strangely Itachi instinctively knew that this man was important somehow, when he slowly approached said figure he could faintly make out that pained expression in the mans face, an expression so familiar...an expression just like his...Then Itachi couldn't help but think that 'this man was just like him.'

And just like him, he had no one to wallow in pain with for their loss. So slowly and silently Itachi held the man's hand as he listened to the sobs coming from him... At first the man went rigid at Itachis' touch. His misty seep blue eyes snapped towards Itachi, wide for a moment. They stare into each other for a fraction of moment before those same blue eyes drifted back to the graves- Again losing himself in his grief. Deciding to simply accept the older Uchihas' touch.  
Itachi heard of this man...  
And with those shining deep blue eyes, it was unmistakeable.

This was Narutos' brother...

And now seeing him for the first time, Itachi wondered if there were more expressions that can be portrayed in that face than the hurtful one he's seeing right now. They stood in silence...Or as silent as cries can get.

The sobs never stopped...  
Then soon later Itachi was again embarrassing himself in front of this man, breaking his promise to himself.  
'I'm not gonna' cry...'

The End

* * *

ended it with itakyuu fuck yeah! Hehe- Didn't see that coming didn't yah? well anyway this would just have to stay as it is. I'm not going to writte a second fic about this pairing anymore. I mean I still got a lot of other fic Ideas i gotta get started and more series i have to work on. I'm planning on continuing Faithful Encounters soon. Whenever i may have time. So please check it out sometime.

Haha thank you all for those who supported this.  
This is my first complete series and it means a lot to me if you could share your thoughts!  
Once again thank you! And REVIEW!


End file.
